Love Affair
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: My EO one shot smut fics for all the shippers who love them just as much as I do. Please R&R!
1. Weekend love

**Title: Love Affair**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong T/R for constant smut, fluff and constant sweetness**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia married? Are they going at it like animals? Are they naked? Then I don't own them. Damn it!**

**Spoilers: Told from Olivia's POV.**

**Main summary: My EO smut fics.**

**Chapter title: Weekend Love Affair**

**Chapter summary: They wanted a weekend for themselves...**

**Author's note: I had jumped the bandwagon and decided to put out my own one-shot fics. We EO fans need more smut-filled fics on the site. Keep in mind that Kathy and the kids never existed in these stories. I'm all about Elliot and Olivia!**

**On a side note: Most of these stories all also AU. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Elliot Stabler and I are getting married next month and everything's going as planned. But the one thing that really stood out for us is our sex life. Almost every night, we'd make love like savaged animals. It was like my man couldn't do no wrong. Elliot always made sure my needs came first and that's one of the things I loved about him so much.

But, my mind was on something else; like my demanding kick ass job as a district attorney. You see, my fiancé and I are both in law enforcement: Elliot as the hothead senior detective at Manhattan's Special Victims Unit and me as the Assistant District Attorney.

"We need to get away, Elliot," I said one night while we were in bed. I had court papers scattering all over the bed.

"Well, are you in the mood for something exciting, Olivia?" he asked as his fingers caressed my ass.

"If it's wild lovemaking, please do it!" I pleaded.

"Not only that, but how about we go away this weekend to a secluded cabin up in the woods?" Elliot removed one of my straps and tweaked my nipple with his fingers.

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. I need to be alone with you, anyway."

"Then it's settled. I was able to get the weekend off. We leave this Friday afternoon. If you can get done with your court cases by then, we'll be all set."

He pushed some of the paperwork out of the way and removed the other strap of my nightgown. With his hands, my man caressed both of my nipples with ease. Soon, the rest of the papers were out the way and as I went into Elliot's arms. Work was the last thing on my mind as we shared a deep, tender kiss. My nightgown was removed immediately as my fiancé left burning kisses all over my body, slowly loving my breasts with his lips. The inner core of me began forming a wet path down in between my legs as his fingers moved in and out of me.

"Elliot, you're such a horny bastard," I moaned as his tongue moved back and forth on me.

"Can you get used to this once we're married?" he chuckled.

"All that and then some."

I removed his boxer shorts and tee shirt as he moved on top of me. From then on, our bodies became one. Moving with me slowly, my fiancé was taking his sweet time and bringing me to release. As the lower part of his body moved in rhythm, he found my mouth and kissed me with all the pent up passion in the world. Feeling him inside of me was all I could take. My Elliot had it going on.

"Oh, Elliot," I moaned.

When it was all said and done, our bodies reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy together. Instead of going back to work, I remained in his arms. We've always believed our lovemaking would take us away from the harsh reality we faced everyday. Elliot slept peacefully that night; every once in a while, he would plant a sweet kiss on my forehead. His sweet, loving action led us to another heavy lovemaking session.

The next several days were a whirlwind for us. Between him catching perps and me trying them in court, we couldn't wait for Friday to get here.

On Friday afternoon, Elliot and I headed for the woods. Wasn't my fiancé looking ever so handsome as he was driving down the road? We passed through the fresh green trees and saw how beautiful they looked in the sunlight.

By the time we reached the cabin, my body was warm with tenderness.

"Oh, Elliot. It's so beautiful out here! This is such a great idea!" I exclaimed as we got out of the car.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "See what I mean, baby? This is the perfect getaway for us."

"I see what you mean."

We took our bags inside and began unpacking. The cabin had a warm, cozy atmosphere: a nice size bedroom, an average kitchen and a large living room with a fireplace. Everything we want and more.

"How about we come back here after the wedding, Elliot?" I suggested with a smile on my face.

"Olivia Benson, you took the words right out of my mouth," Elliot replied, returning my smile with a shit eating grin on his handsome face.

By nightfall, the atmosphere changed. I slipped into a long, black sequin gown and I went into the kitchen to prepare our romantic dinner. I wanted this night to be special for us. After I set the table, in a low sexy voice, I called for my fiancé. Elliot walked in the dining room and gawked at me. I gave him a seductive smile as I gestured him to sit down.

"Olivia, you look absolutely stunning in that dress," he said as I sat across from him.

"I know that. But, don't stop saying those things," I replied, smiling.

After dinner, we went into the living room and cranked up the stereo. I was in his arms as we danced to the mellow sounds of Jazz. He rubbed my back in a soothing manner, making my body relax. My fiancé made me feel like I was the most important woman in his life. I didn't know what to do without him in my life.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you, too, Elliot Stabler."

He leaned down and kissed me with the sweetest indulgence. Our tongues danced in sensuality as he laid me down on the plush carpet floor. Everything melted and exploded around us when he removed the straps of my dress and tugged them down. There, he caressed my breasts with his hands, thumbing my nipples in a erotic frenzy. Licking and sucking on them made me lose control. He left burning kiss all over my body when it was all said and done.

I moaned and screamed his name when he removed my dress along with my panties. His fingers moved in and out of me with ease, making me wet. I clutched his hand and forced his fingers deeper into me and grunted. My mind was filled with erotic memories as he went down and began licking me up and down. From there, I was even more hot, creamy and wet.

"Oh, Elliot, I love you so," I moaned as he pinched my nipples. Heat was growing within me as I was swept away from the cold, harsh reality and landed in pleasure heaven. Elliot nuzzled his face in between my thighs as he drank me up fully.

After I caught my breath, a few moments later, I removed his clothes quickly and laid him down flat on his back. With his member pulsating beneath me, my lips sought his nipples with my teeth and tongue. He breathed in my ear as my sweet kisses went lower on his body.

"Don't do this to me, Olivia. I need to be inside of you! I can't take anymore!" he moaned.

I just smiled at him. Since he tortured me, I'm returning the favor. I nuzzled my face in between his thighs, my nose tingling from his pubic hair. My fiancé moaned and I was glad to see the drugged expression on his face. Then, to make him even more ready for me, my eager lips began nibbling around the base of his member. I can tell he really lost it when I took him in my mouth. It was then I knew I had to have him.

I straddled him and slid down on him. He filled me up slowly and completely as we were joined together in love. Moving with him slowly, sweat was forming on my forehead as Elliot held my waist. I couldn't believe he felt so good and so sensual inside of me. Feeling ecstasy ebbing through my body, he demanded that I opened my eyes. Looking down at his heavenly blue eyes, I was on cloud nine. I bit my lips as we climaxed to the fullest extent.

We rested on the floor for a few minutes before we moved the party to our bed. Elliot and I tossed and turned all over the mattress. He had me glowing again in a second when he slid inside of me once again. I was drugged when he started moving in and out of me with ease. With his hot breath blowing on my face, I was losing all sense of reality. While he pumped inside of me, our lips met and nibbled to the greater core. His tongue searched the inner recesses of my mouth.

Wrapping my legs over his back and locking my ankles together, my swollen opening pulsated against his huge member. Sweating like a man-made love machine worked wonders for me. My fiancé cupped my ass with his hands and pounded deeper and deeper inside of me. My hands rubbed and caressed his butt as we reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy together.

Laying in his arms afterwards, I was at peace. I'm so looking forward to our wedding next month. Elliot kissed my forehead gently to show his love and affection.

I nibbled on his neck and caressed his rigid member with my hand, which led to some more heated lovemaking. By the time we were finished, I was so exhausted and satisfied.

"Damn, Olivia. You felt so good," Elliot exclaimed, releasing everything he had into me. I didn't think he had that much stamina.

For the next 24 hours, we made love like our lives depended on it. From the bed to the bathroom wall, my fiancé was taking me to places I had never been to before. Ever after the act was over, my need and my hunger for my fiancé went to another level. I couldn't believe Elliot had much in store for me.

That afternoon, I woke up from my nap when I heard him moving something in the living room. I immediately climbed out of bed, grabbed my silk robe and went into the living room. There, I saw Elliot inspecting some dried out firewood we used last night.

"What are you doing there, baby?" I asked curiously.

"We're out of wood," he replied.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll have to go in town and buy some more, Olivia."

"Want me to tag along?"

"No. You just stay here and rest your sexy little head, gorgeous. You had a pretty rough night and I want you to be ready for me." he winked at me.

"Oh. Do you?" I narrowed my eyes at him seductively and motioned him to join me in the bedroom. After a few minutes of some amazing lovemaking, he drove into the nearest town.

Since he already cleaned up the house, I decided that another nap would do me some good.

Two hours later, I felt feathery kisses on my neck and shoulders. I giggled like I was a naughty schoolgirl when I opened my eyes. Staring at Elliot made me feel weak in the knees. Our lips met in a dance of passion and desire. I was lost in his kiss.

"What happened?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"I bought some wood and I came back, just so I can make love to you again," he replied, kissing me with such and incredible tenderness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as waves of passion overtook my body. He removed my silk robe and caressed my breasts, thumbing my nipples like they were solid gold. Kissing them was a dream come true for me. His fingers caressed my swollen opening, teasing me with incredible sensuality. I was drowning in the pool of love and tenderness when his tongue started licking me up and down. I gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

"I love you, Olivia. Or should I say Mrs. Stabler?" Elliot chuckled.

"That's all right with me, baby. I love you, too, Mr. Stabler," I cooed in response.

Once I removed his clothes, he slid inside of me with a groan. Our bodies molded together like fine art as he grabbed my hips with his hands and started moving in and out of me. I locked my ankles together and lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. I screamed out his name as waves of passion filled the room. My craving body was filled with long leisurely strokes from him. I didn't want this to ever end. I didn't want to let him go. If it weren't for his arms to hold me steady, I would've fainted by now.

"I'm almost there, Elliot," I moaned.

"Me, too," he replied, kissing me tenderly.

I cried out his name when I was hit with the most powerful orgasm I ever had in my life. My fiancé was coming so hard, it made my whole body shake with desire. Afterwards, we fell asleep in each other's arms and we would remain that way until the next morning, where we would make love again.

Elliot was still asleep so I dressed in my jogging gear and headed towards the woods. I wanted to get the last opportunity to do that before we had to head back home and start the work week. Plus, within a few more weeks, we're gonna have people coming for our wedding.

"Hey, Olivia, come check this out!" he said later. We were packing.

"Come on, baby," he urged me.

I sauntered over to his side. "What's up?"

"Look closer and you'll see."

Just as I did, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard him zipping his jeans and he pressed his member against my ass. I knew what he wanted so I lifted my leather skirt up and pushed my thong down. My fiancé slid inside of me from behind, knocking the wind out of me. He left teasing kisses on my neck and shoulders as I felt the weight of his body against mine. I moaned when he took me to the brink all over again.

We were married next month as planned. Our family, friends and associates witnessed me and Elliot becoming husband and wife.

Nine months later, we welcomed our wonderful son, Avery Matthew Stabler. One year later, we welcomed our beautiful daughter, Maya Simone Stabler.

As I slept besides my husband and our two wonderful children, I, Olivia Stabler has indeed found true love. I couldn't believe after three amazing days of rest, relaxation and passionate bliss, true love stayed in my heart!

**Please review!**


	2. Love at work

**Chapter title: Love at Work**

**Chapter summary: Let's just say, Olivia found true love at her job.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: This one shot is totally AU. And I'm making Elliot a little bit more older than he is now.**

**X**

I was in the kitchen, making my husband's favorite dinner when our beautiful 2-year-old daughter giggled in her highchair. I turned around and smiled brightly at my little bundle of joy. Christine Audrey Stabler was the best thing that ever happened to me and Elliot. We were truly blessed.

"Olivia, I'm home," he called when he walked in.

"Hi, baby. How was your day?" I asked as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my body snugly.

"It was fine, but I'm better now that I'm home with you and Christine."

He leaned over and kissed me sweetly. I could never get enough of kissing those succulent lips of his.

It's hard to believe we've been together for eight solid years. Elliot Stabler was truly a wonderful man who brought me so much joy in my life. He also rescued me from the most traumatic stages of my life.

During my younger years, both my mother and father were verbally abusive and neglectful. They hated me within every ounce of their beings. I used to cry myself to sleep at night; wondering what did I do so wrong to deserve this?

Then, when I was 12-years-old, my parents abandoned me without warning. I came home from school one day and found the house to be empty. Fear rose within me, so I searched all over the house for them, but I found nothing. Finally, after realizing my parents were gone, I sank down the floor and cried my eyes out until there was no more tears to let out.

Because I lived in a small town and that I don't know anyone very well, I couldn't find anybody to help me. To make matters worse, social services were an hour and a half away from where I lived. So, basically, I was on my own.

I couldn't believe my parents would to such a thing.

Since then, I knew in my heart that I had to fend for myself. I ended up getting a part-time job at a local supermarket just so I can pay the bills and put food on the table. I had no choice but to leave school altogether, so, with some money I had saved, I hired a tutor to come to my house every week.

I was making decent money so when I was 15, I enrolled in driver's ed so I can get a car. Within eight weeks, I passed my exams so I received my temps. Six months later, I got my actual driver's license.

I ended up getting a used car with some extra money I had on the side shortly after I got my license. It was nothing new but it was in good condition and runs very well. Besides, with this car, I was able to get to work a lot quicker and get my errands done sooner rather than later.

At the local supermarket, it was where I met my husband Elliot. He was the store manager's son. He was only five years older than me and he was attending college nearby. I was immediately attracted to him from the moment we saw each other at his father's private office.

Elliot and I ended up become very good friends instantly. Since his father already took a liking to me and praised me for my hard work, he actually gave us his blessing to start dating.

Other than his father, no else knew about my past. But, that all changed a few weeks later when Elliot came over to my house to watch a movie.

"Olivia, where are your parents? I would love to meet them," he said as we sat on the sofa.

I knew I couldn't hide the truth from him anymore. So, I took his hand into mine and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"El, you're never gonna meet them. They abandoned me three years ago," I confessed, my voice cracking.

His blue eyes sparkled with concern. "What happened?"

Tears falling from my eyes. "When I was much younger, they were verbally abusive and neglectful. I didn't know why they hated me. Every night, I'd cry myself to sleep, wondering what did I do so wrong to deserve this. Then, when I was 12, I came home from school and they were gone. I searched all over the house for them, but I came up with nothing. After a few moments, I realized my parents were never coming back home."

To my surprise, he pulled me in his arms and held me for a long time. He kissed my forehead and rocked me ever so gently.

"I know how you're feeling, Liv. My mother abandoned me and my family years ago because she had a major drug problem. My father was a wonderful man and stepped up to raise me and my siblings all by himself. Deep down inside, I loved my mother so I attempted to find her," he explained.

"What happened to her, El?" I asked curiously.

"My family learned she was raped and murdered by her abusive ex-boyfriend, who condemned her for leaving him for my father. He even went so far than to take me away from my father. But, he ended up jail," he told me.

We held each other close for a while, completely forgetting about the movie we were watching. My mind was at ease when he told me his sad story about his mother. Elliot could relate to everything I had went through and understood everything. It was then I knew I was falling in love with him.

Elliot and I dated for four years when he told me he loved me. A few months later, he asked me to marry him. His father actually played a part in it, having me over his house for dinner one night. It was there that his son presented me with a sparkling diamond engagement ring.

"Olivia Benson, I love you with all my heart and soul. These last four years has been the best for us. I wanted everything to be just right tonight, so, from my heart to your, will you marry me?" he asked boldly.

"Yes, I will," I answered without hesitation. Then, after placing the ring on my finger, we kissed passionately.

I got my high school diploma in the mail a few months later. My fiancé graduated from college and has since taken over the supermarket so that his father can enjoy his retirement.

We were married a few more weeks later in a simple ceremony. I sold my house a month later and moved in with my husband so we can be together. Elliot was so successful that he expanded the supermarket chain to several cities across the country. He even opened some up in Canada.

Two years later, we welcomed our beautiful, healthy baby girl, Christine Audrey into the world. We ended up moving to the suburbs so we could have much bigger space. During this time, my parents came back in two, looking different. I wanted to talk to them so they could explain why they pulled their disappearance act on me, but they cut off all sort of communication and moved to another state.

I managed to contact them over the phone a short time later. But, they got extremely upset and yelled at me for calling them.

"_Look, Olivia, stop calling us, okay? We're not even your birth parents so I don't even know why you keep trying to reach us. Your birth parents died when you were a baby, so we took you in so that you wouldn't be on the streets. Now you're all grown up, Olivia. You don't need us anymore. Please leave us alone and don't call here ever again!" _my 'mother' yelled on the phone.

Fine. So they wanna play hardball with me? I can play with the best of them and come out the winner. That's okay because I have a family of my own. A family that loves me.

"Olivia?" Elliot said, nipping into my thoughts.

I snapped back into reality and smiled at my husband. "Yes, baby?"

"Dinner was delicious and Christine's asleep. Shall I put her to bed so I can have you all to myself?" he winked at me.

I removed my white tee shirt, revealing my pale yellow bra. "I would love nothing more."

After he put our baby to bed, he returned to me and stood astonished. I smirked at him while my nipples poked through my lace bra and my swollen opening ached with the kind of loving I would be receiving from him.

"Mrs. Stabler, you're naughty. But, I love it when you're naughty," he said while he pulled me in his arms.

He kissed me passionately, his tongue searching the inner recesses of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and did a sensuous roll against his hard body, feeling the bulge that was growing between his legs. My heart did flip flops when his hands caressed my breasts lovingly, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples through my bra.

"I want you, Olivia," Elliot said softly.

I smiled at him brightly. "I want you, too, El."

Grasping my hips firmly with his hands, he carried me upstairs to our bedroom and removed the rest of my clothes. My husband laid me down on the waterbed and treated me to a striptease I'd always wanted. He looked even more sexy when he removed his jacket, shirt, tie, pants and underwear. My eyes made love to his naked body in wonder.

Elliot climbed in the bed beside me and we fell into each other's arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he groaned as he fused our bodies together.

Smiling, I replied, "I love you, too, Mr. Stabler."

He surged upward, thrusting deep inside of me. I wrapped my legs over his back and moaned his name. I dug my fingers into his back and hissed lightly when he found the one spot he was looking for. I'm telling you, my husband's talented.

We made sweet love all night long, savoring each other to the fullest. As the sun began to rise and as I slept in the warm cocoon of my husband's arms, I'm truly the happiest woman in the world!

**Please review!**


	3. Marital bliss

**Chapter title: Martial Bliss**

**Chapter summary: She's finally happy...thanks to her husband of three years.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Another totally AU smut fic.**

**X**

"Olivia, your husband's on line one," my secretary Rebecca Hendrix said over the intercom. It was a typical Monday morning at the law firm where I work.

After I thanked Becky, I immediately picked up the phone. "Elliot, darling, how are things on the road with the team?"

"_We're undefeated, baby. The team's doing their thing and I'm so very proud of them," _he said cheerfully. He's always in a good mooed whenever he calls me.

"I'm so happy for you, Elliot. I'd been watching the games so the team looks good and knows what they're doing," I said with a smile on my face. I'm a basketball fan so I know what I'm talking about.

"_That's good. Listen, the reason why I'm calling you because we're coming home tonight and I'm anxious to be with you," _he confessed.

My heart leaped with joy. Could such a thing be possible? "Really, darling?"

"_Yes. I'd missed you so much, it's killing me. I love you and I think about you every day, even when we're apart. So have everything ready tonight and, when I get home, I'm gonna show you how much I love you and how much I miss you," _Elliot said softly.

When I hung up the phone, my heart was racing. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful and caring man like Elliot Stabler? He was my knight in shining armor who gave me so much joy in my life in the three years we've been married. Unlike my ex-boyfriend, who was mean and abusive towards me, Elliot loved and respected me; always putting my needs first before his.

Also, he's been wonderful to my 5-year-old daughter Monica. Since Brian, my ex-boyfriend, went to jail for the harm he inflicted on me, Elliot stepped up and became the father figure in her life. Eventually, since we've been married, she started calling him daddy.

After working on my court cases, I took off early and went to pick up my child at the day care. Monica ran into my loving arms, her adorable smile lifting my spirits when she saw me. She was the sweetest baby with big brown eyes. I couldn't believe Brian never wanted her. During our turbulent relationship, she was the one who kept me on my toes because my relationship was crumbling. My love for him died when he hit me for the first time. He didn't even apologize for his violent act. I can only thank God Elliot rescued me before Brian could do anymore harm.

After dropping Monica off at my mother's, I went home to prepare for my husband's arrival. I took a quick shower and changed into a filmy black nightgown. Then, I lit some candles in the bedroom and spread red rose petals all over the bed. My heart was racing with anticipation as I went downstairs to the living room and sat on the sofa, anxiously waiting for Elliot's arrival.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, my sexy husband came in, looking very handsome. My body burned with passion as I jumped from the sofa and ran straight into his loving arms. We kissed long and deep, our tongues dancing in sensuality.

"Olivia, my darling. I've missed you so much," Elliot said as he kissed my forehead gently and rubbed my back lovingly.

I nibbled on his chin, causing my mouth to tingle. "I can tell, honey. I can tell you're getting ready to explode."

"You're right, baby. I'm about to explode any minute. I need to do something now!" he exclaimed before he leaned down and kissed me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth. He ran his fingers through my long brown hair and crushed me to him, kissing me more deeply. Then, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the sofa. I realized that he wanted me and he wanted me right now.

We removed our clothes in a haste as our temperatures were reaching a fevered pitch. I wiggled my body closer to his so I could feel the heat consuming between us. Elliot laid me down on the sofa and began caressing every inch of my craving body with expertise. His hands engulfed my breasts, his thumbs teasing my swollen, sore nipples lovingly. I moaned his name as my husband leaned over and nibbled on my breasts like a pro, causing a tingle to go up and down my spine.

"Oh, Elliot, that feels so good," I moaned as his kisses went down to my stomach, tracing his tongue over my navel slowly. I knew I couldn't fight the temptation building within me. He split me open with his fingers and began caressing my swollen opening slowly. My moans grew louder and my heart was racing when he rubbed the swollen nub of my clitoris. Then, he started kissing my insides; nibbling and licking me like I was a sexual chocolate candy bar.

After I had a multiple orgasm, he moved on top of me, kissing me madly. He then slid inside of me, surrounding himself around my soaking folds. Up and down, he rode me, flowed with me and taking me higher and higher to ecstasy. In his arms, I felt supreme. New sensations swirled in the pit of my stomach. My husband loved me slowly and completely, kissing me ever so gently. Wanting more, I turned him over on his back and began riding him, taking him all the way inside of me.

Moaning his name, I threw my head back and felt the sensation from head to toe. My hands pinned his shoulders down as I felt a staggering release tearing through my body. Elliot hummed in contentment as we crossed the bridge of ecstasy together.

"I love you, Olivia," he said as we held each other close.

"I know you love me," I replied, my voice a little shaky.

"What's the matter? Don't you love me?" he asked as he kissed me sweetly.

I looked at him. "Of course I do, El. It's just that I'm still doubting my feelings for you because of my ex-boyfriend."

"Liv, I thought you got over Brian. Don't you know that I would never hurt you in my life? You mean the world to me and I wanna love and protect you with every ounce of my being. Why can't you see that?" he groaned.

Tears rolled from my eyes as my hands intertwined with his. "Darling, you know I can see that. But, you have to understand what Brian has done to me. Because of him, I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life carrying the scars he gave me. He never gave my daughter any respect; calling her all sorts of names right in front of my face. Brian had filled my head with so many lies and so much crap that I'd stopped trusting men altogether, until you came along."

"So that's why you're feeling insecure about me, Olivia?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," I answered, then continued, "Brian said all men were the same. I knew better. I knew there were good men out there. So when I met you, Elliot Stabler, my heart softened and I knew there was hope for me and Monica."

"I love her very much. I can't believe Brian never wanted her. I'd be tickled to death if she was my real daughter."

"As far as I'm concerned, she is your real daughter. She loves you and so do I."

"Really?" his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler and I'll always will. I didn't know it then, but I do know it now. I'll love you even after my dying day," I said definitely.

He leaned over and kissed me passionately. "This time, we're gonna make love in our bed."

"Take me away, sweetheart."

He grinned as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked inside, smiling at the glowing candles and the red rose petal I had created. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly before he carried me over to the bed, then laying me down on it gently.

"I feel like a princess," I cooed softly.

"Olivia, baby, you're not a princess. In my eyes, you're a queen. My queen," Elliot declared, then he grinned at me.

"I'll be right back."

I leaned back against the soft cushions and smiled. Elliot was my knight and shining armor who treated me like royalty. I picked up a rose petal and smelled the wonderful scent, realizing that tonight was truly a very special night.

When Elliot came back, he had two champagne glasses in his hands.

"Well, well, well. What is this all about?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I wanna celebrate our marriage and our love for each other. All my life, I've been searching for the right woman and I wanna propose a toast finding you, Olivia," he replied before he sat down on the bed and handed me a glass.

As we clinked our glasses together, he declared, "here's to our wonderful marriage, Olivia. May this be a long and happy one."

"I'll drink to that," I said before I took a sip. Then, Elliot took my glass away from me and sat it on the night stand. Everything else didn't matter when he took me in his arms and began kissing me, shoving his tongue in my mouth. We fell back on the bed, thrashing from one side of the bed to the other. My swollen opening ached with desire and my mind was reeling as my husband's hands caressed my breasts slowly, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples like they were swell buds.

I began to moan with intensity when he leaned down and started licking my nipples like they were chocolate drops. I couldn't contain the heat consuming within me as he kissed my stomach, rolling my tongue over his navel slowly. Elliot flicked his tongue over my belly button, causing me to moan and groan from the pleasurable feeling he gave me. Then, he split me open began caressing my womanhood lovingly, my clitoris becoming a swollen nub.

I cried out his name when he began nibbling and licking me. He inserted two fingers into me as he continued licking me up and down my folds. I screamed and screamed again when I felt a major rumble tearing through my body. When I couldn't take it anymore, I had a multiple orgasm...again.

"Elliot, please, love me right now!" I pleaded.

Before I knew what was happening, my husband moved on top of me and he started placing kisses all over my face. Elliot slid inside of me, surrounding himself around my still soaking folds. He started thrusting, rubbing his torso against mine. My heart was beating fast and I felt another staggering release tearing through my naked flesh. I couldn't believe how good my husband felt inside of me.

"I love you, Olivia," he declared as he pumped faster and harder inside of me. I moaned his name as spasms after spasms erupted into me with a vengeance. He grabbed my hips and pounded into me more deeply. I just couldn't get enough of him.

When the time came, we reached an incredible climax together.

"I love you, too, Elliot," I said as we laid in each other's arms. We gazed at the moon and the stars out the window.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Liv. I know it wasn't easy, but I knew in my heart you'd come out and say it," he said, then he grinned.

"You knew? I'll smother you!" I laughed.

We tussled around playfully before we kissed passionately. Elliot caressed every inch of my body with his soft hands, making me moan and groan. This time, we made love much more slowly, savoring each other to the fullest. I was safe and secure in my husband's strong arms.

That was six years ago. Elliot and I are still going strong in our wonderful marriage. Monica's not in the 4th grade and she's doing absolutely great. My husband and I had two more beautiful children together: Melanie, who's three and Ashton, who's eighteen months old.

All I can say is, I'm very blessed to have a handsome husband who loves me unconditionally and our three beautiful children who I love and adore so much.

Yes, you can say, I'm living in martial bliss!

**Want more? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


	4. Second honeymoon

**Sorry for taking so long. I needed a break.**

**Chapter title: Second Honeymoon**

**Chapter summary: Elliot and Olivia decided to go away to celebrate their wedding anniversary.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I count my blessings everyday.

I was happily married to the man of my dreams.

Driving up to the secluded cabin up in the mountains, my husband Elliot Stabler was strong and confidant while he kept looking at the road. For the last 5 years of our marriage, my body was still burning for this man and more. My sweet, loving husband surprised me during our anniversary dinner last week with a romantic getaway for two. Elliot was my hero in every way. After dinner, we went back home for some heated lovemaking. I was totally satisfied!

"Are you excited about this, Olivia?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm really excited. Two weeks up in the cabin, no interruptions. I still can't believe you did all of this!" I exclaimed happily.

He patted my knee and smiled. "Just think, baby. For the next two weeks, you and I will be sitting by the fireplace sipping champagne and making sweet love."

I was flushed with excitement. I can still remember how we met. You see, Elliot and I are both detectives. I work in Special Victims and he's a homicide detective. He came by my precinct almost 8 years ago. He was looking over some files on a murder case involving a politician. When I looked into his crystal blue eyes, I was immediately hooked!

I was immediately attracted to his vanilla complexion and well-defined muscles. Even when he was talking, my mouth went dry and my body went numb. I haven't felt this way about a man in years!

"May I take you out sometime, Olivia?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes!" I said without hesitation.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30pm," he said before he left. With the files in his hands.

The next night, we went on our date and from then on, we were inseparable. Elliot was my knight and shining armor, especially when we got married three years later.

Our nights were filled with intense, passionate lovemaking. My husband knew how to please me and he made sure I came first. It seemed like Elliot could do no wrong.

"You're wonderful, Olivia. I love you," he said the night we made love.

"I love you, too, honey," I replied before my hand ended up caressing his hard length.

He groaned and moved on top of me again. He then parted my legs and slid inside of me. Grabbing my hips with his hands, I lifted myself up so he could go deeper and harder into me, which he did. Elliot found my mouth and kissed me while the lower part of his body pumped into me faster. His lips found my nipples and teased them with his tongue, making me tingle. I nibbled and sucked on his earlobe as we reached the ultimate pinnace of ecstasy together!

"Damn!" we said in unison.

Once we reached the cabin, my body was still glowing in pleasure. Elliot unloaded our bags and carried them inside with me following him. The cabin has a cozy atmosphere: a average sized kitchen, a large living room with a fireplace, a nice bathroom and a huge bedroom. I walked around and took everything in while Elliot stood at the door.

I'm telling you, his handsome features took my breath away.

"How do you like it?" he asked, grinning.

"I love it. Why don't we get settled in?" I replied, smiling.

"I couldn't agree with you more, baby."

When nightfall came, I changed into a sexy black nightgown and looked in the mirror. It was lacy and low cut in all the right places. I knew I looked good.

I went into the kitchen and prepared a tray filled with crackers, cheeses and fruits. Soft music filled the air and I could hear the flickering candles. I carried the stuff in there, just as Elliot lit the fireplace and cracked open a bottle of champagne.

One look at me when he stood up and thought the world exploded.

"Look at you! You're a visual feast, Olivia!" he exclaimed.

A smile spread across my face. "I already know that, El. But, please don't stop saying that."

We sat by the fire and started sipping some champagne when our sexual appetites overtook our hunger for food. My husband took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. Running his hand all over my body, I was melting from all the things he made me feel. Once my nightgown was removed, he caressed my breasts with his hands, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples in a erotic frenzy. I lost all sense of reality when he encircled my nipples with his tongue, turning them into swell buds.

He then started kissing all over my body; his lips touching my stomach and his tongue entering my belly button. He parted my legs and started licking me up and down on my swollen opening. He slipped a finger inside and found my G-spot.

"Oh, baby. Yes," I moaned.

Elliot slipped another finger inside of me, curling and uncurling and making me come all over. My mind was separated from my body when he reached up and pinched my nipples with his fingers. I arched my back and screamed out his name when my orgasm crashed through me. I took a deep breath and smiled while my husband moved over on his back. We ended up kissing again.

I moved on top of him and sought his nipples with my mouth, nipping and tugging with my teeth. He was breathing heavily in my ear. I went further down, kissing him on his stomach and licking his six pack abs before I came in contact with his member. Without warning, I took him in my mouth.

I started off slowly, savoring each stroke and bringing him to climax over and over again. Faster and faster, I embedded him deeper in my mouth until he couldn't take it anymore and exploded in my mouth. I swallowed him whole.

"You taste so good," I moaned.

"I've got to have you now, Olivia. Take me," he moaned.

Straddling his hips, I slid down on him slowly and completely. We both moaned as we joined together as one. He held my waist and pushed me back and forth on his body. I pinned his shoulders down and threw my head back, screaming his name. My husband made me feel like I was the most important woman in his life.

My pelvis grinded against his as I moved faster and harder. Elliot couldn't take anymore of this so he turned me over on my back.

Faster and harder, he plunged into me without a care in the world. I was reeling with fire and desire when I wrapped my legs over his back. As the fire became the factor of our intimacy, he kissed me with all the pent up passion in the world. I cried out his name when I was close to release again. My fingers played with his ass and squeezed them together when I reached my attended goal. My husband followed upon holding me so tightly, his whole body shook.

Basically, it was awesome, as usual!

We rested for a few moments before we moved the party to our bed. We rolled and tumbled all over the mattress, I thought I was gonna die from complete pleasure. I was so glad we have two whole weeks to make love like this!

Elliot had me glowing again in seconds when he once again slid inside of me. Once again, I played with his butt, squeezing his cheeks together with my hands. Tossing and turning with the man I love made my heart sing with joy. I ended up riding my man again. I just couldn't get enough of him.

He held my waist as waves of passion overtook my heated flesh. Pushing me back and forth on him, he had me reeling with need. As we reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy, our bodies melded together as his hands caressed my breasts with ease. We sighed and moaned when we reached our peaks.

"What a woman Olivia Stabler has become. You took me to heaven again," Elliot said as he held me in his arms.

"Believe me, sweetheart, we have two weeks to live like this," I replied, smiling seductively.

"No doubt we will." his smile was wide and perfect.

We were asleep when I felt his hand caressing my swollen opening, rubbing and pressing on my clit. A soft moan escaped my lips when he turned me over and entered me from behind. I didn't think my husband had so much to give. I pushed back against him and screamed at the top of my lungs. Elliot lifted my hips and pounded deeper and deeper into eager body more furiously.

"Don't stop, baby. Oh, my God, please don't stop!" I screamed.

I reached my pinnacle and he wasn't far behind. When he came, he just held me tighter and moaned in my ear. I fell asleep in his arms.

"Good night, beautiful," I heard him say.

The next morning, weak sunlight woke me up. I turned over and saw my sweet, loving husband sleeping so soundly. I leaned over and kissed him softly before I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, my mind was filled with tempting memories. Before last night, Elliot and I had never made love three times in a row. As the water sprayed on my naked body, I imagined my man was in here with me, running his soapy hands all over my wet flesh as he made sweet love to me in the shower. I was still burning with passion.

For the next seven days, we would make love every chance we could get. From the bed to all the way on the kitchen floor, my husband and I were able to do things we haven't done before. He made sure my needs were taken care of before his, which is one of the reasons why I loved him so much. Every time I'd take one look at him, my heart would beat madly, my pulse would race and my swollen opening would ache with the kind of loving I needed always and forever.

Elliot Stabler made my dreams come true!

One day before we were supposed to leave, I was on my way to the bedroom when out of nowhere, Elliot tackled me to the bed. I giggled when he removed my clothes, along with his and he moved on top of me.

Soon, my laughter turned into sensual moans when he slid inside of me with a groan. He tantalized me with his lusciousness, brining me to the brink all over again. His hands cupped my breasts, his tongue flickering my nipples over a dozen times. Damn, he felt so good!

"Oh, baby," I moaned.

"Olivia, you feel so good. You smell so beautiful, baby," Elliot groaned in my ear.

Tossing and turning with my man, I was burning with desire when I ended up on top of him. I started my pace. Holding my waist in his hands, he pushed me back and forth on him. I cried out his name as waves of passion were building between us. I rocked my hips in frenzy until we couldn't take it anymore and exploded. I was totally fulfilled to the core!

We rested into each other's arms for a few minutes until his fingers rubbed and played with my ass. I responded immediately when my hand caressed his rigid member, which led Elliot to move over and slide inside of me once again. He moved with me, thrusting in and out of me with ease. Our furious lovemaking made my heart and soul burn with desire.

"I love you, Olivia," he said, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you, too, Elliot," I replied, returning his kisses with eager affection.

His heavy breathing was all I could take. Before long, my body was too weak to move anymore. I screamed out his name. By the time we reached our goal, my husband held me tight. I was totally exhausted and satisfied when we were done.

When we got home the next day, I started having strange cravings and mood swings. Then, come to find out, I was pregnant! I couldn't believe it!

Elliot and I welcomed twins, a boy and a girl, eight and a half months later. We named them Ansel Damon and Anita Charlene Stabler. We were the perfect family!

"To think those two weeks we've made love in the cabin, you actually produced twins," Elliot joked said one night as we were in bed, holding each other.

"Talk about hard work," I teased while I stroking him with my hand.

"Quit that, Olivia," he laughed as he caressed my ass. But our actions led to some more heated lovemaking, something we both cherished always and forever!

**More soon!**

**Please review!**


	5. Family affair

**Chapter title: Family Affair**

**Chapter summary: Her new stepfather really wants to be with her, but she's in madly in love with her new fiancé.**

**On a side note: For the sake of this story, Olivia's mother was never raped nor she was a drunk. Olivia had a normal childhood with a mother and a father.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Four years ago, my mother began dating a very handsome man named Vince. My real father died when I was young so, for the most part, my mother was single. Vince came along like a breath of fresh air, rescued her from own insecurity and swept her off her feet romantically. After a two year courtship, they were married in a lavish ceremony. After the wedding, my mother moved out of the apartment we shard so she could live with him.

Meanwhile, I met my fiancé Elliot Stabler at a dinner party my two best friends Casey Novak and Alexandra Cabot threw. I saw him across the room and my heart did flip flops. Elliot was the most sexiest man I had ever laid my sultry chocolate brown eyes on. He was handsome and masculine with the most gorgeous blue eyes, vanilla complexion and a body to die for. When he looked at me from across the room, I knew in an instant he was the one for me.

I grew nervous when he approached me casually. But, I kept my cool and remained calm when we stood face to face.

"Hello there, sweetheart. I couldn't help but notice you from across the room, but I just had to meet you," he said with that shit eating grin on his face. Irresistible fucker.

I blushed from just looking at him. "Thank you very much."

"By the way, my name is Elliot Stabler. What's yours?" he took my hand into his gently.

"Olivia Benson," I said softly.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman like you, Olivia. I know your boyfriend's very luck to have you," he said in that sensual tone that made me melt.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Elliot. I'm single and available for the moment," I declared, smiling.

He grinned foolishly. "Not anymore. You have me now."

And that's exactly what happened. Elliot and I began dating exclusively a few months later. He was sweet and romantic who lavished me with a lot of love and affection. He treated me like a queen. We would spend every waking moment together: from going to dinner and a movie, to cuddling in bed and making out in public places. In a short matter of time, I was falling in love with Elliot Stabler.

I just hoped he would feel the same way about me.

I would definitely find out a few weeks later.

He invited me up into his penthouse suite for a romantic candlelight dinner. My man run his own business so I knew he was living the good life. After serving me with a fantastic dinner and a delicious dessert, we sat by the fireplace drinking glasses of wine and listening to jazz music.

"Olivia, I have a confession to make," he said when he looked at me.

I returned his gaze with intensity. "What is it, honey?"

He took my hand into his gently. "Olivia, sweetheart. I'm falling in love with you. I've never felt anything about a girl like the way I feel about you. The last year and a half was the most happiest time of my life and I'm so glad to share my love with you, baby. I just hope you feel the same way."

"I do, Elliot. I'd loved you ever since we met at the dinner party," I confessed as tears rolled from my eyes.

He leaned over and kissed me softly. His lips were soft and warm so I ended up responding to him. We sat down on the carpet floor and we wrapped our arms around each other snugly. Unlike most of the men I had been with, he was slow and gently with me. We removed our clothes in a loving gesture and after that was done, Elliot threw pillows down on the floor. Then, he laid me down on the soft cushions gently.

"I love you, Olivia. I'm gonna protect you within every ounce of my being. I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in the world," he declared before he leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I returned his hisses with eager affection and wrapped my arms around his hard body. He caressed my breasts gently, his fingers tweaking my nipples lovingly. Unlike some of the men I had slept with, Elliot took his sweet time and caressed me from head to toe. My last two boyfriends tossed my sexual needs out the window so that's why my relationships had fizzled over the years.

Elliot proceeded to kiss me all over my body, causing me to moan and whimper from the sweet torture he was doing to me right now. My heart was beating madly and my pulse was racing when he moved on top of me and eased my legs apart slowly. Everything else didn't matter when he slid inside of me slowly and completely.

I wrapped my legs over his back an lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, shoving his tongue in my mouth. We tossed and turned all over the carpet floor; holding, kissing and making sweet love like we were savaged animals. There was no other place I'd rather be than in my man's loving and protective arms.

Our bodies rocked against each other in sweet harmony as we were suspended in an orgasmic odyssey. Elliot's deep teasing thrusts were as sweet as hard candy. I ran my hands all over his hard back as I lifted my hips to meet his.

Finally, we reached an incredible climax together. Elliot and I held each other close as a second climax sealed our fate. Afterward, we held each other close and kissed deeply, feeling the aftermath of our wonderful lovemaking.

"Olivia, you were wonderful," he declared as he kissed my forehead gently.

I smiled brightly at him. "So were you, honey. I can't believe how good we are together."

"Me, too. Which leads me to my next question: Olivia, baby, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with love.

I was stunned beyond belief. "What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Olivia. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise our children together in a loving home and be able to have a one, big happy family. I'm asking you, from my heart to yours, will you marry me?" he asked more boldly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and wrapped my body around his tightly. Soon, tongues and hips moved together in sync and he found himself joining his body to mine all over again. I didn't want this special moment to ever end.

The next day, Elliot had to work, but since he owned the company, he can be as late as he wants. We made love one more time then agreed to meet here later on for dinner and move lovemaking.

"Olivia, I love you," he said as we stood at the door, holding each other close.

I reached up and kissed him softly. "I love you, too, Elliot."

Since I didn't have to be at work today, I drove over to my mother's house so I could spend some time with her. Since she's been married to Vince and I had been spending a lot of time with my fiancé, we haven't had any 'mother/daughter' time.

"Hello, Mom. It's me, Olivia," I yelled as I walked in the house. Mom gave me a key to the house so I won't have to knock.

Suddenly, Vince came from around the corner. "Hey, Olivia. Your mother went to the grocery story to pick up some things for dinner. She should be home soon, though."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get me something to drink. That is, if it's all right with you?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"It's all right with me." his smile was wide and perfect.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable being around him as I waked into the kitchen. To my surprise, he followed me as I got a glass of water and gulped it down in one take. Feeling flustered, I filled my glass up again and took a much slower slip.

"How you've been doing, Olivia?" Vince asked me out of the blue.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, I guess. I've just been working a lot and spending a lot of time with my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" he was stunned.

"Yeah. That's the reason why I came over here, Vince. I'm gonna tell my mother that Elliot and I got engaged last night." I was excited on the inside.

Vince didn't share my excitement, to my shock. His face went from warm and fuzzy to a major frown. I didn't appreciated him staring at me like that so I finished my drink, sat my glass down and walked towards the door as fast as I could. But, he stood right in front of me, wearing a fumed expression on his face.

"I need to go, Vince," I said sternly.

He didn't even budge. "You couldn't find a much older man to marry, Olivia? That's what you girls are into these days: find a man who's loaded and when he dies, you can have it all!"

"It's not like that with me and Elliot. We love each other," I said defensively.

He grabbed my by my arms. "I love you, Olivia. Can't you see that we were meant to be together?"

I struggled to get away from him. "You're married to my mother, not me. You're supposed to love her, not trying to get me to have an affair with you. Besides, I'm not gonna hurt my mother like this. She has done so much for me."

"You let go of her right now, damn it!" a female voice exclaimed.

Vince and I were floored to see my mother standing at the doorway, holding bags of groceries in her arms. She was wearing a furious expression on her face.

"Serena, I'm so glad you're home. Your daughter tried to seduce me when she's engaged to another man," he explained, wearing a fake smile.

"Don't even try to play me, Vince. I overheard everything you said to my daughter and I'm throughly disgusted with you. The only reason why you married me just so you can get close to Olivia!" she exclaimed, tears rolling down her eyes.

I managed to get away from him so I could go over to my mother and comfort her. To my relief, she hugged me like the mother she was and, together we embraced in the kitchen.

Three years have passed since that ugly incident. Mom has since divorced Vince and she's now engaged to another handsome man, Austin, who loves and respects her very much. They're planning on getting married next year.

I'm now Mrs. Elliot Jordan Stabler and I couldn't be more happier in my life. As I slept in my husband's arms, hearing the soft pounding of his heart against my ear, my feelings were confirmed with tenderness and passion. And I secretly vow to hold on to it until my dying day.

**Want more? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


	6. Sated love

**Chapter title: Sated love**

**Chapter summary: She already endured one bad marriage. But, a handsome man will change her life.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

My life was in hell. I was in a miserable marriage with a man who barely knew I existed and he couldn't get his lazy ass up and find work. You Wanna know why in the blue hell did I even marry him in the first place? Because, according to him, he needed me to take care of his sorry ass. I don't know why. Our sex life don't exist at all. He even didn't make love to me on our wedding night because, in Josh's case, it was not the right thing to do. I wanted to throw fireballs in his face for saying something so stupid!

But, I had other things to worry about, like my demanding job at a casino and hotel. As the executive consultant for the company, it required me to host business meeting and gala events. Hey, at least it was something better than my dead-beat husband, who insisted that I shouldn't work because another man could come in between us. Like he cares, anyway!

One day, I was sitting in my office, looking over some files when someone knocked on my door. I'd told him to come in since my door was wide open. I didn't even bother to look up.

"Mrs. Jackson? I need to see you for a moment," the man said.

Finally, I looked up and saw the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life. He had to be a 6' 2", 145 lbs man with a vanilla complexion and the most sparkling blue eyes in the universe. No one, not even the man I married had this much power over me as I gestured him to come in and sit down.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenice, but, as you can see, I have another banquet to prepare for," I managed to choke out.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Jackson. Everyone has to go through that once in a while," he said, smiling.

"I didn't catch your name. Or are you a no-name type?" I teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he joked. "My name is Elliot Stabler. My friends just call me El."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, El. My name's Olivia Benson-Jackson."

Our handshake was firm, but it was powerful. No man had ever made me feel like this. Not even Josh could hold a candle to what was going on.

"Now," I said, clearing my throat. "What can I do for you?"

"One, I need to go over the marketing plan on how to keep this hotel in business," he began.

"And two?" I was understanding where he was heading.

"I was hoping we could discuss this over lunch, Olivia. If you don't mind?" he asked nervously.

_He's expecting me to turn him down, _I thought as I looked at him. But how could I turn down the most handsome man in the universe? After all, this is my big chance to get to know him better.

"Elliot, I would love to go to lunch with you," I finally said.

"Great. I know this fabulous restaurant that serves the best Italian food in town. Are you game?" he asked while he stood up.

"Of course. I happen to love Italian food," I replied.

"Wonderful, Olivia. I'll see you in about an hour."

One hour later, we were at the restaurant, engaging in more personal conversation than business. Elliot told me he had lived in New York City all his life. His parents was killed in a car crash 4 years ago while they were coming home from a friend's party. He was married to someone briefly but their relationship ended before it even started. I held his hand as he told me his story.

"Olivia, all you've been doing was listen. I like a woman who's willing to lend an ear," he said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Well, listen to this one. I'm married to the most lousiest man in the universe. The only reason why I'd married him because my father nagged me into it. Right now I'm on the verge of divorcing his stupid, narrow-minded dumb ass!"

"That's too bad, Olivia. Marriage should be all about love, respect and devotion. I should know, since I was once in it."

"Let me ask you this: if you were my husband, what would you do to keep me happy?"

Elliot leaned over to me more closely. "Well, I'll treat you like a queen. You'll always be loved and cherished by me."

Then, he did the unexpected: he kissed me. I was completely turned on by his kiss as our hands squeezed together more firmly.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna do, Elliot?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"For now. Olivia, I want to spend some more time with you. Away from the office," he confessed.

From then on, we were inseparable!

We did manage to keep our professional relationship at the office for the next six months. Away from the office, Elliot and I went to the movies, seen plays, dined in so many restaurants and enjoying every single minute of our time together. He meet Josh one time and was polite, but my husband's eyes sensed jealousy. I was beginning to panic at his actions.

One day, while I was at work, Elliot stopped by to see me. His warm smile lifted my sprits because earlier this morning, Josh really pounced on me with outrageous accusations of me having an affair with Elliot. I was totally stunned beyond belief. Why would my dead beat husband suddenly started criticizing me about being with another man? He was lucky I married him out of gratitude because no other woman wanted his sorry ass!

"You better stay away from him, hear? I don't want another man taking you away from me. Olivia, if I find out about you slipping, I'll have your ass!!" Josh warned me.

Soon as I got to work, I called my father and told him everything. He apologized to me and assured me that he would file all the necessary paperwork so I can divorce Josh immediately. My father was a high-power attorney who believed everyone should follow the law.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I was way too wrapped up in my work," I said, smiling.

"That's all right, sweetheart. Actually, this is the reason why I'm here. I was wondering if you want to come over to my place for a night cap?" he asked, smiling in return.

"Sure I would."

For the rest of the day, I was floating on air. Elliot and I were gonna be together that night and my anticipation was great. As I was leaving the building, a rush of passion and desire surged into me. I realized that I was falling in love with Elliot Stabler.

"Are you ready to go, Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

He opened the door to his apartment and led me inside. He led me to the couch and took my jacket while he fixed us a drink. I looked around the room and saw several paintings on the wall; one resembling his deceased parents and another painting resembling his ex-wife. Soon, soft music filled the room as I turned around and saw Elliot light some candles and sauntered over to me. He sat down beside me and handed me my drink.

"I'm falling in love with-with you, Elliot. I'd never felt this way about anyone, not even my husband," I managed to choke out.

"Speaking of your husband, are you concerned that Josh will go crazy if he finds you here with me?" he asked.

"I'm divorcing him, baby."

With that in mind, he leaned over and kissed me with so much passion. I sat our drinks down on the table and wrapped my arms around him. The scent of his cologne made my nose tingle, my knees weak and my whole body quiver with the kind of loving I've been longing for in a while. He trailed his kisses down to my throat as his fingers fondled my breasts and teased them through my shirt.

"Olivia, come with me," he said in a raspy voice, extending his hands to me.

I did and we ventured off in his bedroom. Once we removed our clothes, Elliot gently laid me down on his king-sized bed. His hand roamed and searched every inch of my body as I moaned with intensity. I arched my back towards him, trying to make him see how much I wanted and needed him. At that point, his kisses traveled down to my wetness, swaying his tongue back and forth. My hips rose off the bed as I pulled his head closer to me.

Suddenly, he moved his body over mine and slid inside of me with a groan. He moved slowly at first, savoring each stroke, making it last for me. I wrapped my legs over his back and was trying to keep up with him. We were too lost in the pleasure to remember anything. Faster and harder, Elliot drove into me with rough force. Soon, we reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy as I shuddered, screamed and moaned to the golden glow of our lovemaking!

"Olivia, I hope it was good for you as it was for me," Elliot said, cradling me in his arms.

"It was. I love you," I replied.

"I love you, too, Olivia."

He drove me home the next morning as I was surprised to see my husband's car wasn't in the driveway. I walked in the house we shared and saw nothing. Darkness. Emptiness. Quiet. Finally, I saw Josh sitting on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand. I was scared straight because he's not the drinking type and his actions as of late scared the living daylights out of my ass.

"Josh? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm not okay!" he snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, looking scared.

"I just got off the phone with your father. Is it true? Are you divorcing me, Olivia?" he asked hastily.

I lowered my head. I couldn't look at him. "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, Josh."

Tears rolled from his eyes as he grabbed his suitcases and headed towards the door. He looked at me one more time.

"I'm sorry, too, Olivia. I'm sorry I wasn't man enough for you."

He left without another word to say. My miserable marriage was finally over.

Our divorce was declared final six months later. Josh left town and had since moved in with his brother and his wife.

Elliot and I are happily married. We have a little boy and a little girl and we're insanely happy. But, what we have will always and forever be, love.

**If you any suggestions or an idea, let me know. I will use it and give you credit. Your support really matters to me. I only have a couple more chapters left, so send something in for me.**

**Please review!**


	7. Satisfying craving

**Chapter title: Satisfying Craving**

**Chapter summary: Happily married for four years, her husband still can't get enough of her.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Feeling feathery kisses on my shoulder, I giggled like a schoolgirl as my husband's hands searched every inch of my body. Staring into the blue eyes of Elliot Stabler, my heart fluttered with joy as we shared a deep, soulful kiss. For the four wonderful years we've been married, he had shown me the true meaning of love. Just looking at him made my pulse race, my heart pump and my swollen opening would ache with the kind of loving we shared earlier. My husband was the most special man in my life.

"Olivia, I love you so much. You're the best, baby," he said as his fingers found my stomach.

"I love you, too, Elliot. You mean so much to me," I replied with so much love.

He then moved on top of me. "Well, I'm rested after our first round. Now I'm ready for second round of your good loving, baby."

I wrapped my arms around him as waves of passion overtook my heated body. Sharing probing kisses, Elliot and I were swept away from reality as his hands stroked, teased and caressed my breasts in a loving manner. I arched my back towards him, making sure everything was going wonderfully. His lips sought my nipples, tantalizing them with his eager tongue. I found myself growing wet with anticipation. God, how I wanted him more!

Elliot's fingers moved in and out of my swollen opening with ease, making me wet even more. This his lips replaced his fingers quickly, making me scream and moan easily. I found myself having a multiple orgasm as he continued to love me with his mouth.

Damn! I wanted to return the favor.

Turning him over on his back, my lips sought his nipples, sucking and licking them like gumdrops. His enormous member was pressing against my belly, making me see that he wanted me. My tongue traced his erection, starting with the base before taking it all in my mouth. Moving slowly, I could feel him getting bigger. Faster and harder, I sucked him until he couldn't take it anymore and exploded in my mouth.

But, I still wasn't done. Moving on top of him, I slid down on him inch by inch. We sighed and moaned as we joined together as one. Grabbing my hips with his hands, Elliot pushed me back and forth on his beautiful body, showing me new sensations that hasn't been discovered. My body was burning with uncontrollable passion as I moved faster and harder on him, giving me pleasure for pleasure.

As we made love like savaged animals, my mind was filled with pleasant memories of how we met. Elliot and I met during our junior year of college. My sorority was throwing a party. Me, Olivia Benson, was shy when it came to men. But, on that night, he captured my heart when I gazed into those sparkling blue eyes...

"_Hi. I'm Olivia Benson and you must be..."_

"_Elliot Stabler. And you're very beautiful, I must say," he said quickly._

_I blushed with fever. "Thank you, Elliot."_

"_I mean it, Olivia. All these chicks don't hold a candle to you. Finally, I meet a woman who isn't so concerned about her looks."_

_I was considered to be beautiful by a ton of guys, but never had I heard a guy say that I was even more beautiful on the inside, until now._

"_Did you come here alone, Olivia?" Elliot asked, interrupting my thoughts._

"_Actually, I live here. I'm with Alpha Beta Alpha. We're having another one of our parties," I said._

_He looked around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. "Listen, the real reason why I'm here is to ask you out on a date."_

"_Really? Are you serious?" I was stunned beyond belief._

"_As a heart attack. I mean, I really like you, Olivia. Your whole presence made me like you already. Maybe even more!" Elliot said._

What he said made my heart beat madly. No other man would make me feel this way as I nodded my head and gave him one of my best smiles.

On our very first date, he took me to a poetry reading in a tiny café three blocks off of campus. He had told me poetry played a major part in his life and he wanted to share it with me. The room had a cozy atmosphere as we engaged in small talk.

"_Olivia, you're very attentive and smart. I like that in a woman," he told me._

"_Elliot, stop it. You're making me blush," I said, a bit nervous._

"_So, what are you pursuing?"_

"_I'm pre-med, Elliot. I'm planning on becoming a pediatrician since I happen to love children."_

_A shocked expression appeared on his face. "Really? It just so happens that I'm pre-med, too. I'm planning on being a ob/gyn."_

_I was amused. "Elliot, are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, you're gonna be looking at women's private parts."_

"_The only private parts I wanna look at is yours, Olivia. Those other women don't stand a chance against you," he said as his hand caressed my bare knee._

_My face flushed with excitement. I just realized that Elliot was hooked...on me! His words made me feel good and his eyes made me feel special and prized! I leaned over and planted a sweet kiss lightly on his lips. He was amazed at me immediate gesture but his kiss grew more aggressive. Our tongues met and mated as his hand slid higher on my thigh, making me weak._

"_I'm so into you, Elliot. I like you, too," I said when the kiss ended._

"_Oh, really? Is that a good thing, Olivia?" he teased._

"_It's a good thing, honey."_

"_Can I see you again soon?"_

"_Baby, I don't wanna spend another day not seeing you again," I said as I placed my hand over his..._

From then on, we were inseparable! We went to see plays, concerts, movies, art museums, theaters and we were just enjoying our time together. By the time senior year rolled around, there was no doubt in my mind that I was falling in love with Elliot Stabler.

He felt it, too, because every time we kiss, he would want it more and more!

Finally, that night, we would do what all lovers only dreamed about: Elliot and I would be making love for the first time! He invited me up to his dorm room so we can watch some movies he rented. I was skeptical at first because anyone could walk in on us at any moment. Elliot assured me that we would be all alone since his roommate moved out and he's now living with his girlfriend off campus.

"_I'm the only one living here, Olivia. No one's gonna barge in on us," _he said.

"_I don't know, Elliot, but I'll be there," I replied nervously._

We sat down on the sofa and munched on some popcorn. As the movie was playing, his arm went around my shoulder and pulled me close. A tingle ran up and down my spine as I snugged close to his side. I stared at him as my man was so focused on the flick. I wanted to make the first move so I leaned over and planted my lips against his cheek. Elliot moved his head and covered my mouth with his. The kiss felt good!

Soon, the VCR and television was off. We retreated to his bedroom. We couldn't get our clothes off fast enough because our love for each other was all we could bear! Elliot had my body glowing in a minute as we rolled and tumbled all over his bed. Tossing and turning with the man I love made me weak in the knees. How I wanted him for taking me to such passionate heights!

After that night, up until graduation, I'd spend a great deal of time in his room. Elliot and I would make sweet love every chance we got. Even after we received our degrees, my need for him made my heart beat madly. We enrolled in med school and moved into a two-bedroom apartment close to the school. It was big but the love we had for each other out-shined everything else.

One night, we were laying in bed, enjoying and loving each other when Elliot said the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my life!

"_I love you, Olivia. Will you marry me?" he asked me._

"_Yes, Elliot. I love you and I'll marry you," I cried happily._

With the help of our families, Elliot and I were married within the next six months. I was the happiest woman in the world when my father walked me down the aisle and saw my true love standing there, looking handsome. And when we became husband and wife, everything was beautiful!

After the wedding, it was back to reality for us. Right now, we're both attending med school and working at the local hospital. But, as long as we have each other and stick together, Elliot Stabler and I can handle anything, including each other!

His grunting brought me back to reality. I was still riding him, giving him everything I had and taking him to new heights. God, he felt so good!

"Olivia, I can't take anymore of this!" he moaned.

He flipped me over on my back and lifted my legs over his back. Upon entering me again, he grabbed my hips with his hands and pounded into me with force. I was screaming and panting. Tantalizing me with lusciousness, Elliot was carrying me to heaven and back with the persistence of a lover well-trained. As I reached my pinnacle, my husband shuddered upon holding me tightly and his seed exploded into me. What a feeling!

He fell away from me, but he pulled me in his arms. Breathing heavily, I was amazed we made love that way. His hand found my stomach as he kissed my forehead gently.

"I think we made a baby. Isn't that cool?" Elliot said, smiling.

"Fine with me, baby. Fine with me." And then we made love all over again.

**Send me some ideas. I only have a couple more to go!**

**Please review!**


	8. Experiment

**Chapter summary: Experiment **

**Chapter summary: she just wanted him to pretend to be her man, but her feelings for him suddenly became real.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I was only an only child, so for the most part, Elliot became more like my big brother. We grew up together in a middle class neighborhood and lived right next door to each other. Elliot was born six months before me so he was more like my older brother in a way. He always remembered special occasions, like my birthday. One time, he gave me a solid gold necklace.

"Olivia, I have something to give you," he said that day.

"Are you embarrassed?" I teased.

"No. It's just that, I care about you and I want to give you this to show you how much I care."

"Thank you, Elliot."

Our friendship went to another level by the time we attended high school. Elliot was my defender when my boyfriends started to become too attached. At one time, when Elliot dated Penelope Jackson, she hated me. And when I asked him to pretend to be my man so I can make Allen Johnson jealous, Elliot went into the hospital with a broken nose. I promised him I'd never do that again!

Even after all of this, our friendship was still stronger. We saw each other through our breakups and made sure we would live life to the fullest. When we entered our senior year, I knew Elliot broke up with Penelope and slept with Kathy Brown. And when I lost my virginity to Benjamin Myers, Elliot kept his blue eyes closely on him. I guess that's one of the reasons why he played an important part of my life.

"Was he good to you, Olivia? I mean, Ben's an okay guy, but..."

"Don't even say it, El! I can't talk about this stuff with you! It's so embarrassing!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just that I'm worried about you." his eyes were moist.

Seeing that he was about to cry, I couldn't help but to open my arms out to him. "Okay, okay. Yes, Ben was good to me, we used protection, the sex was fine and I'm not gonna get pregnant. Okay, El?"

"Okay. I think," he answered, a bit confused.

But, Ben dumped me for another girl right before graduation, which made me cry. Elliot comforted me in his arms and assured me things were gonna be all right. So far, he was right.

After graduation, Elliot enrolled in college while I rented an apartment in the city and took a job as a secretary. My parents warned me about being along in the city, but I told them that Elliot moved in with me because he didn't wanna stay on campus. He was more than willing to split the cost of food, furniture and rent. He took a job as waiter to help me out.

I could handle anything, except for my annoying co-worker Aaron Porter. The man would hit on me every chance he could get and to top it off, he was married! Aaron would stick his tongue out at me while I was at the water fountain. Every day it was a new antic and I was tired of it all. If he keeps this up, I'm gonna have to tell his wife about his indiscretions. Maybe then he'll back off.

"I'm telling you, Elliot. Aaron's sick as hell. I need to get him off my back once and for all," I said later that night.

"Is there anything I can do, Olivia?" he asked with concern.

"I know I said that I'll never put you in that position again, but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend again."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Next Friday, the office is having a party and I was wondering if you can go with me? If you don't mind, though?"

He took my hand into his and kissed it tenderly. "Olivia, I would love to. I would do anything for you."

I smiled. "Thank you, El."

The next day at work, Aaron came by my desk and sat down on it. I was sick to my stomach because he wanted to pursue me instead of any other woman in here. They thought he was cute and would love to go to bed with his narrow-minded ass!

"Olivia, why don't we go to the hotel, order room service and get to know each other. If you know what I mean," he said, winking at me.

"You're disgusting! Leave me alone, you bastard!" I screamed.

"Watch what you're saying, tramp! What are you trying to do?" he yelled.

"If you don't leave me alone right now, I'll tell your wife about your infidelities. And, believe me, I'll back up my words. I'm sure the boss would love to hear my story. Now step off!!"

"You won't get away with this," he said before he stormed off. I laid my head down on my desk and cried for a few minutes. Because of what I said to him, I could lose my job. When the day was over with, I was feeling a little better.

I walked in my apartment, only to smell chicken and rice. Elliot was cooking for me once again. Maybe food could make me think more clearly about the situation with Aaron. When Elliot turned and saw my dreary expression, he instantly came over and took me in his arms.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I could lose my job," I finally choked out, then I cried.

"Let me guess: Aaron was bothering you again?"

"Yes and this time he went too far. I told him if he didn't leave me alone, I would tell his wife about his cheating ways. He could get me terminated."

"Don't worry about it, Liv. After the party tomorrow night, he'll never bother you again. I'll make sure of it," he soothed, rocking me in his arms.

"You're so good to me, Elliot Stabler."

"I love you, Olivia. You mean everything to me."

We said we loved each other so many times, but, this time, it was different. El's been my best friend for so long, it was hard for me to think of him as my man. But, it wasn't for some reason. After all, he's been there for me in so many ways, I wanted to return the favor. I reached up and kissed him lightly on his lips, just to show my appreciation.

"Olivia, what was that for?" he asked me, looking confused.

"What's the problem? Friends can't kiss each other anymore?" I teased.

"It's not that. You just caught me off guard, that's all." he then traced my lips with his fingers.

"Can I kiss you again, El?"

"You don't have to ask me, Liv. Just do it!"

Our lips met again, this time more deeply. Crazy as this may be, I was falling in love with my best friend.

"I love you, El. Not just as my best friend," I said when we pulled apart.

"You mean to tell me that you're having the same convictions, too?"

"I've always had."

"Should we do something about this?" his smile was wide and perfect.

I smiled in return. "Let me think about that, El."

On Friday, at the office party, I looked stunning in my lavender dress I had to have. With my new man beside me, I knew we were turning a lot of heads. While we were drinking champagne, I noticed Aaron was glaring at me with his sharp brown eyes. His hot trophy wife was with him and she knew she looked good. If the bastard knew what's good for him, he'd leave me the hell alone.

"There he is, over there with his hot-looking wife. He had the nerve to show up," I told Elliot, pointing my finger.

"That little wuss? He's giving you problems, Liv?" he snapped.

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

He grabbed my hand. "Well, like I said before, we're gonna take care of this matter once and for all."

"What are you doing, El?" I asked while he dragged me across the room.

"Taking care of the little wuss," he assured me. Aaron was surprised to see me with the man of my dreams. He was starting to get scared.

"So, you must be Aaron, huh? Yeah, you son of a bitch, my wife told me what you have been doing and saying to her. I don't like it and I don't like you. No one messes with my bride and gets away with it!" Elliot snapped.

"Wife? Olivia never told me she was married. I never seen her with a wedding ring on her finger," Aaron said, looking shocked.

"That's because I'm putting an inscription on it, you bitch. Let me tell you something, everyone in this office know you're married but that hasn't stopped you from hitting on other women, including my wife here. You're just mad because she turned down your advances time and time again. She's loyal to me. She loves me. If I find out that you're up to your ass trying to get my wife in bed with you again, I'll beat the shit out of you. I'll even do it in front of your boss, too!" Elliot roared.

I was shocked. Completely shocked. I had never seen him so fired up before. He was really taking a stand against Aaron, who was pissing in his pants because he couldn't act cocky. His wife was pissed, too. Not at Elliot, though. She was pissed because she had to find out about her husband's wrongdoings.

"Now, I'm going to take my beautiful wife home and I'm gonna make love to her. She deserves it after she had to put up with the likes of you, Aaron. Stay away from her or you will see me again," Elliot warned before we walked away.

"Elliot, I can't believe this! You did great!" I squealed when we stepped outside.

"That wasn't an act, Olivia. I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee. I was truly stunned.

"Elliot...I can't believe this," I choked.

"Believe it, baby. I realize that you're the girl for me. I didn't know it then, but I do know it now. And, truthfully, your ring is getting inscripted. So, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" I screamed as I leaped in his arms. We kissed passionately for a moment before we pulled apart.

"Let's go home," I suggested with a grin plastered on my face.

Once we were home, Elliot took me in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. Once inside, the world melted around us when we kissed once again. Our clothes were removed within seconds. He laid me down on the bed and stretched out next to me. A moan escaped my lips when his hands touched my breasts, teasing my nipples in a frenzy. I screamed out his name when his tongue flickered them like raw candy.

He then kissed me down to my legs and spread them apart. Licking me up and down on my swollen folds, I was burning with desire.

Turning him over on his back, I sought his nipples with my teeth and tongue. He ran his fingers through my short honey brown hair and pushed my head down between his thighs. Gently, I took him in my mouth and started off slowly. Elliot breathed heavily as my pace picked up. Soon, I felt him exploding in my mouth. I took everything he got. I gasped at the feeling.

"Get on top of me, Olivia," he demanded.

With that in mind, I mounted him with ease. He held my waist in his hands and pushed me back and forth on him. I moaned his name as waves of passion overtook my heated body. My insides were sizzling when I rocked faster and hard on him.

When we reached our mutual climax, it was though our bodies were made for each other. Elliot held me close and kissed my forehead tenderly. I realized then that no one can love me like him and I can never love anyone like I love him.

"Regrets, Olivia?" he asked when his hand played with my ass.

"I don't think so, El. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters," I replied softly.

I caressed him again with my hand, which led to another heavy lovemaking session. By the next morning, I was contented as I slept in his loving arms.

"I love you, Olivia," he said in his sleep.

"I love you, too, Elliot," I replied.

Aaron eventually left me alone because he was fired. And, to top it off, I was promoted and I hired my new husband two months after he graduated from college!

I'm so glad Elliot and I found love with each other through our lifelong friendship. Now I'm just living my life with the man I love!

**Onetreefan, I'm thinking about using your idea. Thanks for the suggestion. I have about three more to do. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Late night loving

**Chapter title: Late Night Loving**

**Chapter summary: Being with each other in the middle of the night worked wonders for them!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I groaned with impatience. Staring at the alarm clock, it was 1:00am and all I could hear was the infectious beat of rap music next door. For the last six months, college kids had been throwing late night parties and it's pissing me off! But, for the most part, I managed to sleep through them and dreamed about me making sweet love with the one man who could only take me to the brink of sexual insanity. That man is my longtime boyfriend and best friend, Elliot Stabler.

My sexy Elliot was the most beautiful man I'd ever known in my entire life. His smooth vanilla complexion and toned muscles make me melt like butter. Every move he made, every word he said would only heighten my sexual desire for him. But, it was his baby blues eyes that really stood out for me. Never before have a pair of eyes would make me weak in the knees. And whenever we made love, Elliot would only bring my passion to another level. All I know is I thank God everyday for bringing someone like him in my life.

I was fast asleep when the loud music stopped. Then, I heard soft, dreamy music right here as I turned over and opened my brown eyes. My Elliot was clad in all black, hugging every inch of his gorgeous and wonderful body. His beautiful blue eyes made love to mine. He lit some candles in the bedroom we shared.

"Elliot, what in the blue hell are you doing at this time of night? And what's up with all of this?" I teased.

"Let's see," he began. "Since your mature self won't give me a striptease, I guess it's only natural for me to give you one."

"Who said I'd never give you a striptease?" I scolded playfully.

Instead of giving me an answer, his hips did the talking. My eyes searched every inch of his beautiful body as he removed his shirt. My mouth was open wide when he fumbled with his belt buckle, took it off and threw it on the floor. I was immediately turned on as my man unfastened his jeans and slid them off. My swollen opening was aching to be filled with his sweet love as Elliot sauntered over to me. Lifting my chin with his finger, he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion.

"I wanna make love to you, Olivia."

It was all I wanted to hear from him. I leaned over and started kissing his rock hard stomach. Inching my kisses up to his nipples made my heard singe with joy. Elliot rested his chin on my head as I kissed his massive chest, nibbling and licking his skin like he was dessert. Pulling his tender throat with my teeth, I was consumed with intense passion.

"Baby, that tickles. Now I'm gonna have a hickey on my neck!" he chuckled.

"Be quiet and let me do my thing. I know and you know you want me, so relax and let me love you tonight," I scolded him lightly.

I left light, feathery kisses on his chin before my lips finally settled against his. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside my mouth with ease. We held each other close and our bodies came together like magnets. I needed so much more so I pulled my man down on the bed with me. Once we slipped under the covers, Elliot gently caressed my breasts with his hands, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples with his fingers. He was driving me mad with pleasure when his lips and tongue worked its magic on my nipples. I ran my fingers through his short brown hair and moaned his name.

"Oh, baby, what you do to me. I want you so much," I moaned.

"I want you, too," he declared passionately.

Laying me down on the soft cushion made me feel like I was floating on air. He placed feathery kisses all over my burning body, sending me to heaven and beyond. He parted my legs and caressed my wet center with ease, making me wet even more. I was screaming with mounting pleasure when his tongue worked its magic on me. I pressed my pelvis against his face and sighed as I reached my peak. His oral action made me feel like I was drugged.

"Now, please! Make love to me!" I pleaded with a deep, fiery longing.

"I don't know, Liv. I don't think you're ready for the real thing," Elliot said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I'm ready. Don't make me wait any longer!" I screamed.

"If that's how you want it," he said before his body came in contact with mine. My mind exploded into tiny pieces when he slid inside of me with gratification. Our bodies rose and fell together in eternal bliss as my face was smothered with tender kisses. His breathing in my ear was all I could take.

I loved the way he took me out of reality. We created our own erotic paradise. Tossing and turning with my man made my heart and soul sing with joy. Elliot was the only man who could make me feel this way. I didn't want him to ever stop loving me. As our bodies moved together like waves, he found my mouth and kissed me with all the pent up passion he had. My body shook to the core!

The next day at work, my mind was invaded with erotic memories from last night. I didn't think Elliot had that much stamina when he made love to me. Don't get me wrong; the whole striptease scheme worked wonders for me. It was a new exciting way for my man to please me.

"What are you thinking about, Olivia, baby?" a deep male voice asked me.

I turned around, only to find my ex-boyfriend, Kenny Jackson, staring at me with those cold hazel eyes. Ever since I broke up with him last year, he's been on a rampage. And it was starting to scare the living hell out of me. His obsessive behavior was one of the reason why I had to leave him. The other? He was abusive.

"Leave me alone, Kenny. I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from me!" I said angrily.

"What's your problem, Liv? You're gonna hold a grudge against me forever?" he snapped. I could tell he was getting upset.

I turned my back against him. "That's right, you bastard. Now leave me alone before I sic my father on you."

He turned me around and he yanked my arm so hard, it looked like he was gonna rip it out. My fear quickly turned into a horrible reality!

"Now you listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch! I don't appreciate the way you embarrassed me by telling the whole goddamn world you're having sex with that dude! I think you need another lesson on how to treat men and then maybe, I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself," Kenny scolded at me.

"DADDY!! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Just then, my father Mickey Benson came out and blasted Kenney on his jaw! I rubbed my arm and grabbed my things while my father kept pounding away on my ex's face. My face grew into a big smile as I loomed over Kenny's body.

"Ha-ha! My father kicked your ass! Serves you right!" I laughed.

Later that night, I stood in front of my body mirror and checked out my appearance. Since Elliot wanted a striptease, I was determined to give him one that he'll never forget. I was wearing a lace black bra and matching panties, ready to whip out some serious lovemaking on my man. For weeks, we did things he way, but tonight, it's gonna be my turn to please him. I want to love him in the sweetest way possible, and, this time, I'm not gonna hold anything back. Elliot, your baby's ready for you!

Once I was in his bedroom, my man was sleeping like an angel. I wasn't gonna disturb him just yet so I went to work. I lit some candles and played his favorite romantic CD on the stereo. I couldn't wait to excite him. Tonight was the night I was gonna give back what Elliot had done for and to me. The moment came when I sauntered over to his bed and leaned down to his ear. Whispering naughty words in his ear, I knew he was turned on. By the time he woke up, he thought he had seen a ghost!

"Good God! What have you done with my Olivia?!" he exclaimed.

"She's right here, baby. Like what you see?" I replied, smiling.

"I see something I _love,_" he said before he reached over and tried to grab me. But, I managed to step away from him and stood at the edge of his bed. Elliot's blue eyes searched every inch of my body as I began to move seductively. My hand was doing wild and crazy things to myself. I reached behind my back and slowly began to remove my bra, my nipples standing in attention. My man gawked when I removed my panties, leaving me naked and aroused. I sauntered over and stood before him, placing my hands on my hips and giving him one of my best smiles.

"Tease," Elliot laughed as he pulled me down on the bed with him. I caressed him like fine velvet, which made him breathe heavily on my ear. He leaned over and teased me, making me wet. We shared deep, probing kisses as he pulled me over his body and held my waist in his hands. Moaning, I slid down on him inch by inch as he filled me completely.

"Damn, Olivia, you feel so good," Elliot moaned before I began to move slowly. I threw my head back and moaned as he pushed me back and forth. Feeling ecstasy ebb through our bodies, we sighed and moaned. I moved faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and moaned my name. I cried out his name when we reached our climax together.

But, Elliot wasn't done with me. Not even by a long shot. My body was still moist with desire when I started moving again. Waves of passion overtook my flesh as he reached up and played with my nipples. I screamed out his name when his tongue encircled them with anticipation. I didn't know what came over me but my hands ended up caressing my nipples, which caused me to moan even more. He pushed me back and forth faster and faster when it was all said and done.

Our mutual orgasms came together like super glue. We screamed in unison. Afterward, my man held me in his arms and ran her fingers over my body lightly. I moaned again when he rubbed and caressed my ass again.

"I'm glad we did this your way, Olivia. I knew it was gonna happen," Elliot said in a deep sensual tone.

My hand caressed him. "You knew? I'm shocked."

Our playful actions led to some more heated lovemaking. Elliot Stabler definitely made my dreams come true!

**I only have one or two more to go! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Oh Well

**Chapter title: True Love Still Exists**

**Chapter summary: She had to tell him how she really feels, right before he was about to remarry. Will he be with her or will he kick her to the curb?**

**Author's note: Okay, I'm letting my guard down by using Kathy in this story. Only, instead they never have any children together. I wanna thank onetreefan for sending me this awesome idea. She just needs to update on 'Threads', though. Elliot and Olivia can't be apart again!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Just having to look at him turned me on and shattered my heart in one big swoop.

Just having to watch him and his fiancee kissing and holding each other made me sick to my stomach.

That should be me standing next to him. That should be me, standing in his arms, kissing him, holding him. That should be me being his fiancee.

Too bad that didn't happen. And it has hurt me so much.

The rehearsal dinner was bittersweet for me. In less than 24 hours, Elliot Stabler, the man of my dreams, the love of my life was about to remarry his ex-wife, Kathy Maynard. When he told me the news six months ago, I tried so hard to keep my emotions in check. I wanted to be happy for him, but I couldn't. I felt dead inside because I never had the chance to tell him I love him. No, he was happy to have Kathy back. I wanted to shoot daggers at him for being so blind.

Since then, I had tried to avoid him as much as possible. Even at work, I don't speak to him unless we're working on case together. Casey Novak and Alex Cabot, my two best friends, set me up on blind dates to keep me occupied, but all I did was compare them to Elliot. They didn't have anything on him. Elliot was the man I want, but I couldn't have him. I couldn't be more miserable in my life.

Even when I go to sleep at night, I cry. I cry because he wasn't in bed with me, holding and kissing me. I wanted him to make love to me. I wanted him to tell me he loves me. But, I knew that wasn't gonna happen.

So, here I was, at the rehearsal dinner, glaring at the man of my dreams and his soon-to-be-wife again, being all lovey-dovey with each other. I wanted to die.

"Honey, are you okay?" Alex asked me. She knew how I felt about Elliot.

"No, I'm not okay. I love him, Alex. But, I can't tell him because he's about to remarry _her_," I scolded.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I can't understand why he's heading down that route. After all, she left him for someone else."

"I never got the chance to tell him how much I love him. Now, it's like he's leaving me. I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do. He's moved on. He's about marry her again. You need to find a man who's gonna be worthy of your time. I know you love Elliot, but it's too late. Don't let him ruin your life, okay?" Alex said before she went and mingled.

I went home that night and plopped down on my sofa. I was still crying because I couldn't let go the feelings I had for Elliot. Suddenly, I grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo. The soft and beautiful sounds of Boyz II Men filled the air. I've always loved them. Nathan, Michael, Shawn and Wanya were the answers to my prayers when things go wrong for me. I can listen to them and all my problems disappear.

_Since you been gone I've been lonely_

_Longing to be with you only_

_Maybe there still is a way I could find you_

_and say_

_Just how I feel_

More tears started falling from my eyes as I listened to the song. That just made me think about Elliot even more. We should be together. I still wanna be with him. I love him.

_I can't believe that it's over_

_Wish somehow I could have shown her_

_All that was inside my heart_

'_Stead of playing the games_

_You might have stayed_

I grabbed the pillow and held it against my chest. I looked over and saw a photo of me and Elliot, all smiles, holding each other. We were dancing, laughing and having a good time. I believe we were at the policemen's ball and that photo was taking one year ago. That was one of my favorites.

_Funny, just the other night_

_I was thinking_

_And wondered if you ever think_

_About me_

_I call you on the phone_

_There's no answer_

I picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone number. I knew he was staying with Fin and his son Ken, because tradition says the bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding. It ran about six times before his voice mail picked up.

_Hi, this is Detective Elliot Stabler and I can't come to the phone right now. But, if you leave your name, number and a message and I will get back to you. Have a nice day!_

I slammed the phone down. I wanted to break it, but I couldn't afford to buy another one. Instead, I just sat there, bawling my eyes while I listened to the song.

_Oh well there's still tomorrow_

_Oh well I'll try again_

_Oh well maybe just maybe_

I needed a drink badly. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, popped the top open and took a big swig of it. As it ran down my throat, I thought about having Elliot's tongue down my throat.

_Since you've been gone I've been lonely_

_Longing to be with you only_

_If there's a way I could beg you to stay_

_Would you please stay with me_

I wished Elliot would be with me. We would be happy. We would be married and living in bliss. But, no, he just had to ruin it by getting back together with that selfish bitch. I wanted to kill her!!

_I was thinking maybe I_

_Could come over_

_Hoping we could finally _

_Work this out_

_Even if tonight we don't_

_Find an answer_

I threw the pillow down on the floor, grabbed a blanket and draped it over my body. I laid down on my sofa and sobbed some more.

_Oh well there's still tomorrow_

_Oh well I'll try again_

_Oh well maybe just maybe_

I wanted to kick myself because I didn't tell him how I really felt about him before. He had a right to know that I loved him and I wanted to be with him. He deserves to be treated right. Kathy Maynard was not the woman for him.

_If I had another chance_

_We would stand_

_Hand in hand_

_You'd be my girl_

_And I'd be your man_

_Oh well maybe just maybe we can_

I stared up at the ceiling blankly. I can't get Elliot out of my head and that hurts. He's the love of my life, my best friend, my partner, my confidant and more. He was leaving me again and I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't handle it.

_I still call you on the phone_

_Still no answer_

_Maybe later on I'll try_

_One more time yes_

_Or am I just a fool_

_To keep trying_

_Oh well there's still tomorrow_

_Oh well a fool's what I am_

_Oh well maybe just maybe_

_Oh well still, there's still tomorrow_

_I'll try again_

_Oh well maybe just maybe_

_See if I got down on my knees_

_And give you every part of me_

_Oh well there's still tomorrow_

_Oh well I'll try again_

_Oh well maybe just maybe_

_Since you've been gone I've been lonely_

As the song faded away, I fell asleep. I didn't go anywhere until the next day. I didn't wanna go to church because it was Elliot's wedding.

I was dressed to the nines, wearing a long sleeveless lavender dress and matching high heeled sandals. My long honey brown hair was pinned up with a flower chiffon and my jewelry was definitely in place. I wasn't in the wedding but I still looked good enough to turn some heads. But, when I saw Elliot, that song started playing in my head again. I still want him.

That's when I made a fateful decision. I was gonna tell him how I feel and if he doesn't feel the same, I won't feel bad about it. At least I'll walk away feeling better about myself.

I knocked on the door softly. It was cracked open so I stepped inside and saw Elliot on his knees, praying. I closed the door softly, which caused him to jump up.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked softly.

"Sure. What's up? What's on your pretty mind?" he said, smiling brightly. Irresistible fucker.

"I can't let you get married," I flat out said.

"Wh-why?" he was confused.

"Elliot, my God! Can't you see? I love you! I've always loved you. You can't marry Kathy. She's not the woman for you. Every single night, I cried myself to sleep because I didn't have you by my side. Last night, when I came home, I drank and cried myself to sleep while listening to Boyz II Men. And I was thinking about you again. I even called you," she explained.

"Olivia..." he interrupted.

"No, let me finish. I called you on your cell, but your voice mail picked up. I was about to break my phone, but I remember that I can't afford to buy another. But, I still love you. Seeing you and Kathy made me sick to my stomach. Now, you can speak," she choked.

"Thank you, Olivia. For you information, I love you, too," he admitted.

"Wh-what?" she was confused.

"I love you, Olivia. I loved you ever since we met. I'm not gonna marry Kathy. You know why I didn't answer my phone last night? I was crying. She left me, again. Said she didn't wanna marry me after all. She couldn't handle being married to me the first time so I guess lighting wasn't about to strike twice," he explained.

"Oh," I said softly.

"Besides, since you're here, the wedding must go on," he grinned.

"What are you saying, Elliot?" I asked. I was smiling brightly.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"I'm saying, you're the girl for me. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

X

**20 minutes later**

"As the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister announced. I grinned like I was a schoolgirl when he pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately. Everyone in the church clapped and cheered for us as we turned to face them.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he whispered in my ear. I started blushing.

"I love you, too, Mr. Stabler," I replied. I had tears in my eyes but, this time, I was deliriously happy. I finally got the man of my dreams. I couldn't be happier.

_Since you've been gone I've been lonely._

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Oh, yeah, the song I used is called **_**Oh Well **_**and it's by, of course, one of my favorite singing groups in the whole wide world, Boyz II Men! I still have a couple more to go. Send me some more ideas. I will be more than glad to use them. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Wedding day bliss

**Chapter title: Wedding Day Bliss**

**Chapter summary: Olivia marries the man of her dreams.**

**Author's note: Yes, everyone, I'm using another Boyz II Men song. I think this one fits appropriately for this story, don't you think?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

My mother and my two best friends cackled with glee as the photographer snapped some pictures of me in my wedding dress. My high school buddy, Jessica designed this and it looked beautiful. Deep down inside, I was excited myself. In three days, I'm gonna become Mrs. Elliot Stabler and it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

We actually knew each other. We were best friends before we realized we were meant to be together. Our parents were best friends and they were dying to get us together for the longest. Let's just say their dreams came true.

I remember the day he proposed to me, like it was yesterday. Elliot and I had a romantic candlelight dinner at his apartment. I had a few glasses of wine when he brought in dessert. Two more candles were lit as he kneeled down in front of me and held my hand. He then pulled out a diamond engagement and looked deeply in my eyes.

"Olivia Janelle Benson, I've loved you for all the years we've been together. I had to prepare myself mentally and physically for this. If you would have me, I would love to be your husband. Baby, will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears of happiness rolled down my eyes as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Yes, Elliot. I'd always wanted us to be married," I said through my tears.

He leaned over and kissed me passionately. Then he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. Laying my heated body down on the mattress, I was consumed with passion and desire. He stretched out next to me and we ended up kissing again. Once our clothes were removed, he moved on top of me and slid inside of me with a groan. He began moving in and out of me with ease. Our bodies rose and fell together to eternal bliss. Elliot licked and sucked on my nipples as they were flavored hard candy. I gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

"So this is the preview of what we'll we be doing on our honeymoon?" I moaned.

"And you know this, woman," he grunted.

I grabbed his butt and turned him over on his back. I rocked my hips in a frenzy. He just laid back and enjoyed the ride. Thick fluid flowed into me as we reached the ultimate pinnace of ecstasy together.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," he said afterward, as we held each other close.

"And I love you more, Elliot Stabler," I replied with so much love.

Me, my mother, Casey and Alex walked out of the wedding shop when I ran into Elliot and his father. I swear they looked more like brothers. My soon-to-be-husband could do no wrong.

"I missed you so much," I said as he pulled me in strong arms.

"I missed you, too, Olivia. The fitting went well. It should be ready in time for our wedding," he replied, smiling.

The next night at the rehearsal dinner, I was elated to see all our family members come together and interact with one another. I smiled in pleasure when I saw my mother dancing with Elliot's father and my father dancing with Elliot's mother.

Speaking of Elliot, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and smelled his wonderful masculine scent.

"Our wedding's gonna be great, is it? I can't believe it's gonna be here tomorrow!" he said, laughing.

"You said it, baby. I can't wait to marry you," I agreed, smiling.

He looked around just to make sure no one was looking. Then he grabbed my hand and led me to the unisex bathroom, closing the door behind us and locking the door. I was confused at first because I didn't know what he was doing. But, then my confusion turned into intense passion when he took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body closer to his. He lifted me up in his arms and sat me down on the counter. His hand went under the dress I wore and removed my panties.

"Elliot, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" I moaned.

"I wanna make love to you," he simply said.

I couldn't answer because his thumbs caressed my swollen opening. I moaned and screamed as he removed the straps of my dress and kissed my luscious breasts, teasing my nipples with the tip of his tongue. I was drugged with all the things he made me feel as he unfastened his jeans and tugged them down to his ankles. He drew my legs around his waist and eased himself deep inside of me with a groan.

"Damn, Olivia, I love you so much. You feel so good," he moaned in my ear.

"Oh, Elliot," I moaned as I felt him move into me.

His pelvis grinded against mine as waves of passion overtook my body. I urged him to go deeper and faster into me and take me to heaven. My heart pounded furiously in my throat as I locked my ankles together over his back. Elliot found my mouth and kissed me hungrily, like a man possessed. He muffled the sex sounds I was making as my husband-to-be pounded into even harder. I didn't know what came over me, but my hands grabbed his ass. I was thrilled!

"I love you, Elliot. I love you so much!" I screamed when I felt my release building in the pit of my stomach.

When it was all said and done, we reached the ultimate pinnace of ecstasy together. I shuddered, screamed and moaned to the golden glow of our lovemaking. Afterwards, we rested for a few minutes but he was still inside of me. It was clear my fiancé wanted to go another round with me and I had no problem with it. Although, a part of me wanted to leave and go on like nothing happened, I couldn't because soon, he ended up moving into me once again; taking me to heaven once again...

The wedding march began as I walked down the aisle, arm in arm with my beaming father. He looked at me and winked as we reached the stairs of the church. My father placed my hand into Elliot's just as he stepped down and sat next to my mother, who was crying. We shared lingeringly glances as the ceremony began. Tears of happiness rolled from my eyes as we exchanged our wedding vows. I personally pledged my undying love and devotion to the man of my dreams. Elliot Stabler made me the happiest woman in the world!

"Olivia Benson, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how to function with you. Tell me you love me," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Elliot. I love you so much," I cried softly.

The minister pronounced us husband and wife. Elliot lifted the veil away from my face, leaned over and kissed me passionately. We held each other close as everyone in the room clapped and cheered for us. My new husband led me down the aisle hand in hand and we went outside to the awaiting limo. He helped me inside and once we pulled away, he leaned over and kissed me again.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you more, Mr. Stabler."

At the reception, guests were getting down the sound of Roger and Zapp and eating plateful of food. I was glowing with happiness when Elliot and I marched inside as a married couple. The DJ motioned everyone to leave the dance floor so we could dance together for the first time as husband and wife. Being in his arms made my heart sing with joy. My husband made me so happy.

_I'm telling the world...here and now_

_That I'm gonna love you and love you, I take this vow_

_You captured my heart...long ago_

_Still there are some critical things...that you should know_

_Do I give all I am to be now and forever your man?_

_Do I take you to be without question the woman for me?_

_Do I promise you?_

_I Do_

_Do I promise you?_

_I Do_

_This love has been worth...waiting for_

'_Cause love doesn't matter to me...if it's not yours_

_As we become one...through and through_

_I dedicate all of my life...to loving you_

_Do I give all I am to be now and forever your man?_

_Do I take you to be without question the woman for me?_

_Do I promise you?_

_I do_

_Do I promise you?_

_I do_

_To have and to hold, while passions unfold_

_I promise a life you won't forget_

_For better or worse, No one can reverse_

_The way that I've felt since we met_

_And you ain't seen nothin' yet_

_(Girl) Do I give all I am to be now and forever your man?_

_Do I take you to be without question the woman for me?_

_Do I swear on my life we'll be happy as husband and wife?_

_Do I promise you?_

_I Do_

_Do I promise you?_

_I Do_

My father signaled the DJ to stop playing by tapping his champagne glass with his spoon. Elliot's father stood beside him and winked at us.

"Everyone, I just wanna say I love my son very much and I'm glad he found a woman who's willing to tame him. Olivia's a beautiful, intelligent woman and I'm so proud to call her my daughter-in- law. I want everyone to raise their glass up to the bride and groom."

My husband leaned down and kissed me again with so much passion and desire. As the night went on, I threw my bouquet to the ladies and, not surprisingly, my best friend Casey caught it. Elliot reached under my dress and took the garter off my thigh an threw it out to the fellas. His cousin Billy eventually grabbed it. Then, they ended up dancing together.

We ended up in Jamaica for a two week long honeymoon. I was eager to spend some alone time with my new husband. We were both feeling pretty dirty after the long flight so I decided to take a shower first. But, I wasn't alone for long. Elliot joined me and wrapped his hard body around mine. His hands caressed my breasts, teasing my nipples in a erotic frenzy. I gasped in pleasure when his fingers moved lower to my swollen opening and traced it around until I have a very powerful orgasm. I wanted my husband in the worst way now.

"Let's go to bed. I want you, Olivia," he moaned.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down on it. He then moved on top of me and slid inside of me with a groan. I cried out his name as he moved in and out of me slowly. I lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. We shared probing kisses as we were reaching the ultimate pinnace of ecstasy. Soon, our bodies rose and fell together to eternal bliss. Elliot shook to the core. I screamed and moaned when I reached my peak.

"Damn, you were very good, Elliot. I knew you were," I said afterward.

"And you know this, Olivia Stabler. Now we can be like this forever," he replied, holding me in his arms.

After two amazing weeks of sightseeing and making sweet, passionate love, my husband and I came back home and settled into the life of a married couple. One year later, we had a beautiful little girl I named Veronica Christine Stabler. Another year later, Elliot jr. was born.

I didn't know what to do next, but as long as I have my husband and my two beautiful children beside me, I'm truly the happiest woman in the world!

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know. And, the song I used is called **_**I Do. **_**It's awesome and it's gonna be my wedding anthem someday!**

**I have about one or two more to go. Send me some ideas! I'll appreciate them and use them!**

**Please review!**


	12. Love and affection

**I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, but I had been busy working on 'Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold' and I have a new story out called 'Black and Blue'. I only have a couple more to go on this and then I'll be done. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter title: Love and Affection**

**Chapter summary: Even after 20 years of marriage, her husband still turns her on!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Let me tell you all lucky ladies out there who married the man of your dreams that my husband, Elliot Stabler is the most wonderful and caring man I ever had the pleasure of marrying. We were married because I was only 18 and pregnant with our daughter Rebecca. Don't get me wrong, though, I love my daughter so very much, but, at the time, I wasn't really sure if my husband and I were ready to tackle parenthood...

"_Elliot, honey, how can we possibly go to school, get married and raise a child?" I asked one night while we were sitting on the sofa in the living room._

"_Olivia, baby, don't worry about a thing. I'm not one of those guys who'll walk out on you like that. I want us to raise our baby. Besides, I love you," he said as he took my hands into his._

"_I love you, too," I replied with a smile on my face..._

Two weeks later, we were married in a simple ceremony. A few months later, our little bundle of joy, Rebecca Denise Ambrosia Stabler was brought into this world. She was the most beautiful and gorgeous baby I had ever seen. Becky was so pretty that the local newspapers did a cover story on her.

With divorce rates on marriages at an all time high in America, who would've thought that 20 years later, Elliot and I would still be in love and still very much married? Our baby girl was all grown up and married herself so we knew she was in good hands. Elliot and I took the opportunity to do a whole lot of traveling. My husband's a very successful fashion designer so he makes damn good money, too.

With his earnings, we were able to buy a home in Paris. I'm a fashion model so I'm making a good living, too. Besides, we travel and work together. We still have the time and energy to make sweet love.

One day, I was on the computer in the den when Elliot came home, screaming, yelling and laughing like a maniac. Quickly, I logged off and ran out to the front of the room so I can find out why my husband is acting like this.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

He pulled me in his arms and twirled me around. "Liv, baby, I'd just landed us the biggest job ever!"

I was stunned with excitement. "You mean we're gonna be working at the biggest fashion show of the year?"

"That's right. Fashion week has stumbled upon us and we have been chosen," he said with a grin.

"I'm so very proud of you, honey. You worked very hard, so you deserve it," I said before we kissed passionately.

"_We _deserve it, Olivia. We're in this together. I love you so much that I don't wanna go one day living without you," he declared.

Suddenly, my lips turned into a coy smile. "Why don't you show me?"

My husband wasted no time scooping me up in his arms and carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. Once we were inside, Elliot pulled me in his arms and started kissing me, his tongue searching the inner recesses of my mouth. He began undoing the buttons on my blouse; my neck and shoulders showered with tender kisses. Elliot was only 39 years old and had more energy than a 17-year-old boy. It's hard for me to keep up with him sometimes.

After my blouse was removed, he cupped my face in his hands caressed my cheeks with his fingers.

"Olivia, you're so beautiful," he cooed before he leaned over and kissed me again. Just to feel his sweet lips on mine made my bones melt like butter. And the way he touched me made my mind go crazy.

Elliot nibbled on my neck again as he removed the straps of my bra away from my shoulders. He ran his tongue along my shoulder blades as he reached behind me and unfastened my bra in a loving gesture. Once he raised my arms over my head and removed my bra, his fingers tweaked my nipples until they became swollen.

I cradled his head in my hands as he began kissing the tops of my breasts softly. Before I could do anything, he unfastened my jeans and tugged them down to my ankles. I stepped out of them and kicked it aside, then I wrapped my arms around my husband tightly. Elliot once again lifted me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. After he lavished a kiss on my forehead, he laid me down gently like I was floating on clouds.

When he removed his own clothes, he laid down beside me and pulled me into his loving arms. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, his tongue doing wild and crazy things.

Then, he moved on top of me and began placing sweet kisses all over my face. Elliot parted my legs and fitted his body to mine. As we joined together in perfect harmony, I wrapped my arms around him to feel the love and affection we shared. He began moving in a slow and sensual rhythm, bringing me to climax over and over again. My body became weak and motionless as my hands rubbed and caressed his back.

I became a molten of lava, ready to erupt at any time. Elliot's movements became bolder with each stroke. Sweat perspired at my forehead as I felt a tinglingly sensation in the core of me. Waves of passion ran up and down my spine. I felt my husband's heart beating out of control but he kept his pace steady.

"Oh, Elliot, please don't stop," I moaned as the first ripple of orgasm consumed my mind, body and soul.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I encouraged him to go deeper and faster. Elliot lifted me in his arms and fulfilled my request. We were lost in our own world, not caring about anyone or anything but each other.

At last, we reached an incredible climax together. Afterward, we held each other close; exchanging sweet words and laughter. In my mind, I was safe and secure in my husband's loving and protective arms.

X

Weeks later, I received a phone call from my daughter, Rebecca. She bragged on and on about her marriage and how good the lovemaking was between her and her husband. Deep down inside, I was so happy my baby girl had found someone who truly loves her. I wonder when are they gonna start a family?

Just as I was about to hang up the phone, my husband came behind me, wrapped his arms around my body and nibbling on my ear. Immediately, I leaned back against him and smelled the wonderful masculine scent.

"What brings you here, Elliot?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"I just got out of a meeting with the sponsors. We're on next week as scheduled. And, I have the perfect name for my new clothing line,' he explained before he turned me around so I can face him.

I looked at him more closely. "What is it?"

He smiled. "Simply Olivia."

Tears started rolling from my eyes. My husband named a new clothing line after me. How sweet was that?

"Why?" I asked through my tears.

"It's simple. You're my wife and I love you." he then leaned down and kissed me.

I accepted his tongue in my mouth with anticipation. He proceeded to unbutton my blouse slowly, kissing the skin that was exposed. I leaned back against the chair and felt the sensation all over my body. Once my husband removed my shirt, everything else didn't matter. I wanted Elliot Stabler to make love to me right there and then.

He must've read my mind because after he removed the rest of my clothes, he ended up naked as well. Then, he took me in his arms and laid me down on the dining room table. The world exploded when he wrapped my legs over his back and pushed himself deep inside of me with fever.

I threw my head back and hummed in contentment as he thrust in and out of my body with sensuality. I pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, shoving my tongue in his mouth.

I realized that no one can love me quite like my loving husband. As we reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy together, I looked out the window and saw the sun illuminated the dining room.

I love my life and I love my husband. I couldn't be more happier in my life!

**As I mentioned before, I only have a couple more to go! Send me some ideas. In fact, I'm now taking suggestions for song fics! **

**Please review!**


	13. Neighborly love

**Chapter title: Neighborly Love**

**Chapter summary: He was there for her when her three-year marriage failed. She was there for him when he lost someone very important to him. Love ensues between them.**

**Author's note: I only have one or two more to go and then I'll be done, unless you want me to continue. If you do, let me know by pm or sending me a review! I only want what's best for my readers!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Elliot Stabler was my next door neighbor and best friend. He was there for me when I was going through a very tough time in my life. My husband, Adrian and I were going through a bitter divorce. And it was about my miscarriage.

For weeks, I lived in sorrow because I had lost a baby I wanted so damn badly. Adrian became distant and cool, always coming up with excuses on why he couldn't be with me. He worked as a police officer, so even before we got married, he'd always be working long hours.

But I didn't wanna face the tragedy alone. I needed my husband to be with me through this terrible ordeal. Adrian completely shut me out of his life. That's when I knew our marriage was over.

I couldn't be alone and hurt for the rest of my life, so I packed up all of his things and had them shipped out to his apartment. I needed some answers from someone who's willing to be there for me.

That's when Elliot came in.

Our relationship started off as platonic, but in time, my sudden feelings for him came into play. But, he was married himself so I respected him, also. I confided in him about everything: from my demanding job to my failed marriage. Elliot was so sweet to me; always lending an ear, always lending a shoulder to cry on and, even once, he kissed my tears away. I wondered when was the last time Adrian was like that before my miscarriage.

I was in my apartment one Saturday when the phone rang. It was my estrange husband Adrian.

"_Olivia, we need to talk about our marriage," _he said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Adrian. You left me when I needed you, so let's move on," I replied, my voice sounding firm.

"_Come on, baby. I know I wasn't the man I used to be, but if you can give me another chance, I'll be a much better husband to you. We can try to have another baby, if you want. We can be a happy family. Olivia, I need you," _he pleaded.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but we can't be what we used to be anymore. I'm filing for divorce. We're not gonna point fingers at each other and I don't wanna go to court, either. I'm sorry, but it's over."

"_Olivia, please listen to reason. Reconsider my offer. I'll give you two weeks to change your mind. I love you and I need you in my life. Don't give up on us." _Adrian hung up the phone.

I was confused. I knew my marriage was over, but he was making really hard. I'm not changing my mind. Adrian lost his chance when I miscarried.

Then, I heard a knock on my door so I went to answer it. To my surprise, it was Elliot, with tears falling from his blue eyes.

"El, what's wrong?" I asked, concern dripping in my voice.

"It-it's my wife, Karen. She was killed in a car wreck just hours ago," he managed to choke out.

I led him inside and sat him down on my sofa. I handed him a glass of water, trying to hold back tears myself. I knew how he was feeling. Not too long ago, I lost my mother and father in a hit and run crash. Every day, my heart ached on how I can lose the two people I loved the most.

Elliot sat his glass down on the table and went into my arms. I held him for a long time and cried with him.

"I'm sorry about your loss, El. I know how you're feeling," I said, stroking his hair with my hands.

He sniffed. "I don't understand this, Olivia. We were happy with our marriage. She told me I was gonna be a father. Not only did I lose my wife, but I lost my unborn child. I don't know if I'll ever love again."

"Oh, don't say that, El. I know in my heart you'll find another woman to love. Maybe she'll never replace Karen, but you have to move on. I'm sure she would want you to do that," I said convincingly.

"How do you know that, Liv?" he asked sarcastically.

To his shock, I leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Because you know where your heart is."

He pulled me down towards him and kissed me again, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. I returned his kisses with eager affection. I knew he was still grieving over the loss of his wife, but he needed someone to lean on. Elliot tilted my head backwards and tangled his fingers through my long honey brown hair. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him close and kissing him madly.

Suddenly, he pulled back, trying to catch his breath and covering his mouth with his hands, which were still burning from my kisses.

"Elliot, whatever I did, I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Liv. I had no business taking advantage of you, especially since we're both going through a real tough time here," he insisted. Then he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait. You don't have to leave. We can talk about it," I pleaded.

He opened the door without even looking at me. "I'm sorry, Olivia, but I need time to sort everything out. I'll call you soon."

I haven't seen or heard from him for the next several days. I just gave him his much-needed space so he could figure out what he can do now that his wife and child has died. Me, on the other hand, I made my decision concerning my marriage. I sent the divorce papers to Adrian.

He went into a rage when he called me two weeks later. I told him, flat out that our marriage was over and I needed to move on with my life. He begged and pleaded for another chance over and over again. I offered him no encouragement. The love I'd once held for him disappeared. I told my estrange husband either sign the papers or I'll take him to court.

Adrian finally gave in, not before he said I would regret ending our marriage like that.

Elliot started coming around again, which worked for me. He told me he'll always love Karen, but it time for him to move on. Maybe this could be an opportunity for us to start something but I'm not gonna get my hopes up. Elliot asked me out to dinner tonight, so I gladly accepted his invitation.

Since he worked as a pediatrician he was able to take me to a nice restaurant. Elliot was the perfect gentleman and treated me like a queen the entire night. Why Adrian didn't do any of those things with me? I guess, after our marriage, he really didn't see me as his wife. He loved his job more than he loved me.

Elliot walked me to my apartment door when the evening was over. He took both of my hands in his and looked deeply in my eyes.

"I had a great time tonight, Olivia," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Same here. I hope we can do this again sometime," I suggested with a grin of my own.

He leaned over and kissed me softly. "You can count on it, beautiful."

I could barely sleep that night. I couldn't get Elliot out of my mind. No one, not even my soon-to-be-ex-husband had this much effect on me like this. And when he kissed me, I could tell he wanted to be more than my best friend.

Over the next several weeks, we grew closer. We would spend every waking moment together and always have fun. Eventually, my marriage to Adrian was officially over and done with, so he can continue to work with the force. But, from what I heard around town, he was so distraught over the divorce that he quit the police force and moved out of town. I haven't seen or heard from him since.

One day, I was washing my hair in the bathroom when I heard a knock on my door. I draped a blue fluffy towel over my head and went to answer it. Immediately, it was Elliot, wearing a huge smile on his handsome face. I opened the door and greeted him with a hug.

"Is that a new style, Olivia?" he asked, referring to my towel.

"Oh, yes. The sultan look is so in," I giggled.

"Are you busy? If so, I can come back later," he insisted.

I couldn't let him leave like that. "Please stay."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna disturb you." he grinned foolishly.

Without thinking, I pulled him against me and kissed him, first lightly, then more passionately. That time, he didn't pull away or resisted. He wrapped his arms around me and gave in to temptation he's been holding back from. Our tongues played tag as our hands rubbed up against each other. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I had to be patient, though.

"Damn me for wanting you, Olivia. I guess I was grieving over Karen so much that I forgot how beautiful and desirable you are," Elliot admitted as he kissed me sweetly.

I returned his kisses with eager affection. "You were always the man for me. I just kept my space because you were married."

"You mean you had the same convictions?" he was stunned.

My kisses answered his questions. Elliot didn't waste any time picking me up in his arms and carrying me to my bedroom, kissing me along the way. My heart pounded in my chest when he sat me down and began removing my clothes inch by inch, exposing my delicate skin. I melted in his arms, never wanting to let him go. He kissed me from my neck all the way to my red, swollen nipples, rolling his tongue around the sensitive buds.

"I never knew how good you are," I moaned as his hands rested on my hips. He pulled me even more closer to him and nibbled on my lips. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed, then laid me down in the middle of it. He stretched out next to me and removed his own clothes, showing me the most wonderful body I'd ever seen. His skin was plump, delicate and perfect without any scars, bumps and bruises.

"I'd never seen you naked, Olivia. You're so beautiful," Elliot said softly.

"So are you, El. So are you," I replied before our lips met again. I caressed his stomach with my hands while he eased his fingers down to my pubic hair, toying it around. I began to quiver with delight, inching his fingers further down to my swollen opening. Elliot split me open and eased his finger deep inside of me. I was hot, creamy and wet with anticipation. I was drugged with everything he made me feel as he reached over and retrieved a condom from his pants pocket.

After easing it over his member, he moved on top of me. His body imprisoned mine in a cascade of sensations that left me utterly pleased. I closed my eyes and moaned, feeling every inch of him in me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him close and keeping him near me.

"Olivia, you're one hell of a woman," Elliot moaned as he moved in and out of me.

Before long, my body became weak and motionless. He drained every inch of his sweetness in me as we were suspended in time. Elliot kissed me for a long time before he grabbed my ass and pounded even deeper into me. As I reached my pinnacle, he shuddered upon holding me tightly, his whole body shook.

It's been two years and six months since we declared our love for each other. Elliot and I are insanely happy in our marriage. We knew in our hearts that fate brought us together. I'm really happy being Mrs. Elliot Stabler, but not nearly as happy when I tell him the big news.

Tonight, I'm gonna tell my husband that a little Stabler will be on the way. A baby that will make our family complete.

**Unless you want me to continue, I only have one more to go. If you do want me to continue, please send me some ideas, okay?**

**Please review!**


	14. Shattered

**This is the last story of my one shot series. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I have so many stories out right now, it's ridiculous. So, thank you so much for loving this and if you want a sequel, please let me know.**

**Chapter title: Shattered **

**Chapter summary: Since her painful divorce, every guy she's been with broke her heart. Until one man came and rocked her world.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I was heartbroken when I learned of my husband's infidelity. Vince's ex-wife came back into his life almost a year ago and my life was never the same. Our two little children, eight-year-old Brian and six-year-old Cynthia barely spoke to their father after I told them what he did to us.

I also learned that they have a child together, a 13-year-old son named Dave. Well, I wasn't gonna let him get away with this anymore. I took him to court and cleaned him out!

Not only did I get child support every month, but I also received alimony from our seven-year marriage, health benefits because both of our children are sick, I would also keep the house, the two cars Vince owned and the cabin up in the mountains.

Because of what I did, his first wife finally wised up and dumped him and married someone else. Plus, he owed her money for child support.

Quite frankly, Vincent Marshall was screwed.

"How could you do this to me, Olivia? How could you?" he asked one day.

"Simple. You cheated on me with your ex-wife. I wasn't about to let you get away with this so I had to teach you a lesson. All the money you had will go to me and the kids. And what about Dave?" I said, a bit angry.

"What about him?" he barked.

"He's your son, Vince! You still have to pay him and Megan quite a few bucks because you left them and married me!" I exclaimed.

"Olivia, because of you, I lost my job and my reason to live."

"If you don't meet our demands, we'll have your ass locked up. So, I suggest you get a job, suck it up and deal with it."

I turned and walked away with my head held high. Just as I was about to leave, Vince yelled at me.

"You and Megan won't get away with this! I'll get all my money back from the both of you! My lawyers will see to that!"

"I don't think you can afford a lawyer ever again, Vince. The jig's up: you're screwed. But, if you do sue me, not only will you be in jail, but I'll personally make sure you're ass will be sent back to your native country: nowhere land!"

For the next several months, money was coming in like an ATM machine. Vince can only see our children once a week due to a court order. Although I was receiving money, I was still working to support myself and my two wonderful children. Megan and I have grown closer in time, and it was not just over our two-timing ex-husband. Our children's relationship has gotten good. Dave's the sweetest young man ever. If I was comparing him to Vince, there was no contest. He was better off without his father!

"I'm telling you, my son's the best thing that ever happened to me," Megan said one day. She and Dave came over to visit me and my children. We sat out in the backyard, watching our children play.

"I know what you mean. My children are my reason for living, too," I agreed.

"Olivia, what are you gonna do now that Vince's out of your life?"

"I'm not gonna rush into marriage right away. I'm not sure if I should start dating again."

She hesitated for a little while before she finally spoke. "Olivia, there's something I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

She cleared her throat. "You probably won't be able to date anymore, thanks to Vince."

I was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, Liv. Since you divorced him and basically took everything he had, he's been telling every guy not to date you because you'll do the same thing to them."

I was stunned beyond belief. How could he do this to me? After all he put me through, he goes and spread vicious lies on me? What about our children? They haven't seen him in two weeks, the bastard! Tears fell from my eyes as Megan put an arm around my shoulder and cried with me. A part of me still couldn't believe I'd made friends with Vince's ex!

"What should I do?" I sniffed.

She handed me a tissue. "Liv, if you wanna prove Vince wrong and make him pay, I suggest you go out there and find a man who's willing to love you."

"Just like you did." I smiled.

She smiled in return. "I know and you can, too. I'll even help you out, if you want me to."

For the next several weeks, I was wrapped up with dates! Dave became my regular babysitter, per Megan's request, and I was more than willing to pay for his services. Some of my dates ended in disappointment because they were some of Vince's friends and associates!

One date even went so far to say some nasty things right in front of my face. Blake Edwards couldn't stop ranting on how Vince was a good person and that me and Megan did him wrong.

"You two were wrong. Vince was a good person who made some mistakes in his life. I don't know why you two went and ruined him," he said.

Deep down inside, I was embarrassed and humiliated! _What a great way to end a date, _I thought. But, I didn't give up just yet. I was determined to win the war and be happy again.

One day at work, I noticed a tall, good-looking man staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I blushed with fever. I didn't know why my hands started shaking. Deep down inside, I found him attractive and desirable when he sauntered his sexy self over my way.

"Hello there, sexy man. My name is Olivia Benson," I introduced myself, flirting my ass off.

"Elliot Stabler. I can't believe you're a natural beauty," he replied, holding my hand in his.

My cheeks turned red. "Thank you, Elliot."

He caressed my face with his finger. I never knew how good I felt on the inside. For my whole 30 years on earth, no man had made quite an impact on me!

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, Olivia?" he asked, giving me his shit eating grin. Irresistible fucker.

A rush of excitement surged inside of me. But, I was confused. What if he turned out to be another one of Vince's friends? I didn't wanna get heartbroken again. I haven't had a serious relationship since my divorce almost a year ago. But, I didn't wanna leave Elliot hanging. I wanna give him a chance.

"Elliot, I would love to."

At the restaurant later that night, we talked about everything under the sun. Elliot was eight years older than me and was also married. His wife died 4 years ago from breast cancer and he was determined to start living again. I reached over and rested my hand over his. It seemed like I'd known him all my life. He caressed my palm with his thumb. I was shivering from his tender touch.

"So, are you married?" he asked.

I hesitated for a minute before I spoke in a low voice. "I'm divorced, Elliot."

"I'm very, very sorry, Olivia. I know it's none of my business, but what happened between you and your husband?" he said in a soothing voice.

"He cheated on me with his ex-wife. They have a 13-year-old son together. I gave him two children and my heart but he broke it."

Elliot shook his head as he scooted over next to me. I laid my head against his shoulder and cried while he held me in his arms.

"Then, what happened, Liv?"

"I wasn't gonna let him get away with this, so all of his money, his cars and houses went to me and my kids. He also has to pay child support to my children and his son. My ex-husband went public and said some real bad things about me."

"I'm really sorry about this, Liv," Elliot said before he leaned over and kissed me lightly on my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me.

"Let's go to my place and talk some more," he suggested, only we didn't go back to his house to just 'talk'.

Rolling and tumbling all over his bed, my heart sang with joy. Our naked bodies melded together like warm butter when Elliot slid inside of me with a groan. I grabbed his hips and pulled him even deeper into me and moaned, not out of torment, but out of delight!

He started off slowly, tantalizing me with his luscious pumping and bringing me to climax over and over again. I closed my eyes and moaned my pleasure when his hands teased and caressed my breasts in a loving manner. My nipples tingled and hardened when he encircled them with his tongue.

Reaching my pinnacle of ecstasy, I encouraged him to go deeper and harder into me. I wrapped my legs over his back, showing my gratification. Without breaking our union, he found my mouth and kissed me with all the pent up passion in the universe. He brought his fingers down in between us and rubbed the one spot he was looking for, making me tremble. Once we crossed the finish line, I screamed out his name as my body shook to the core!

Afterward, Elliot pulled me in his arms and stroked my body hungrily. In his embrace, I was at peace. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

"El, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead, Liv. I'm all ears," he replied.

I cleared my throat. "Are you another one of my ex-husband's friends?"

Elliot eyed me closely as his fingers rubbed my ass again. "I won't lie to you, Olivia. I did know Vince 20 years ago. We went to the same school, but we were never friends. He did his thing and I did mine. That's why you asked?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," I moaned before we made love again.

One year and six months later, I became a very passionate wife with twins on the way. Megan was right; true love can survive anything. I'm glad my husband became the loving man who gave me so much joy in my life!

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he said, holding me in his arms.

"I love you, too, Mr. Stabler," I replied.

I was happy again. Nothing was gonna stop me from living my life the way I want it!

**The End!**

**Unless you want me to continue with a sequel, I'm ending this! I have to update on my other stories! **

**Please review!**


	15. Dr Loverman

**Okay, so I decided to continue my one shot series because the hunger is there and I have so many ideas this time. Since I'm updating my stories in a more timely fashion, I can update this more often. I couldn't give this up if I tried.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Chapter title: Dr. Loverman**

**Chapter summary: His bedside manner really turned her on!**

**X**

Work kept me pretty occupied for the time being. I work as an attorney in one of the toughest law firms in the city. I haven't had a man in my life since my boyfriend dumped me three weeks ago after I almost died in a near fatal car wreck. I was on my way to see a client concerning a multi-million lawsuit she's pursing against her own brother when a drunk driver slammed into me. I spent almost a month in the hospital, trying to fight for my life.

After the crash, however, Darryl, my boyfriend, dumped me. He even went so far to reunite with his ex-wife and remarry her, then he moved to another state. He claimed his love for her never faltered and that he lost his love for me.

I was in a deep state of depression for a long time. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't focus on getting better because of what he had done to me. He humiliated me so much that I never wanted to date again.

That is, until I met Doctor Elliot Stabler.

He personally healed my inner wounds by telling me funny jokes and comforting me with his gorgeous smile and his soothing words. Because of his kind and caring nature, I began to feel better. I was able to go back to work with a brand new attitude.

"Olivia, here's my card with my home phone number written on the back, okay? If you need anything or if you just wanna talk, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be here for you," he told me as he caught me one day. I was packing up to leave and go home.

"Thank you, Dr. Stabler," I said with a smile on my face.

I had put in a lot of hours at work over the several weeks, so I wasn't able to relax and unwind. However, from time to time, I would think about Elliot and how sweet he was to me. Suddenly, I just had the urge to call him because I just want hear his voice again. So, after finishing up my paperwork, I picked up the phone and dialed his number. After only two rings, he picked it up.

"_Hello,"_ he answered.

"Hello, Dr. Stabler. This is Olivia Benson, your patient," I replied.

"_Oh, hi, Olivia. How are you doing?"_ he sounded surprised.

"I'm doing fine. I'm calling to let you know that my injuries are healing nicely and I'm in good health."

"_That's great, Olivia. And please, call me Elliot," _he said firmly.

I just smiled. "Okay, Elliot. I guess I can do that for you."

"_Good," _he said. I swear I could hear some excitement in his voice.

The next day at work, I was looking over a contract for an up and coming singer when my secretary buzzed me in on my intercom, saying that I have a visitor. I asked her who it was and she shocked me when said Elliot was here. I told her to sent him in, then I made sure I looked good in the mirror. The door opened there stood Elliot, all six feet of him, looking so good. I motioned him inside quickly, then we stood face to face.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He took both of my hands in his and smiled. "Olivia, I'm here for one reason. Every time I'm doing my rounds or check on a patient, I can't stop thinking about you. How beautiful and special you are. How important you are to me."

"Really? Are you serious?" I was stunned beyond belief.

"Yes, but you don't have to be scared. I know what your ex-boyfriend did and that's horrible. I was wondering, if you're interested, maybe you would like to have dinner with me."

"Okay," I said softly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"I'm sure. But let's take things slow and we'll go from there, okay?"

He raised my hand and kissed it lightly, then he grinned. "Don't worry, Olivia. I promise you, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Later that night, I arrived at Elliot's home as planned. He greeted me with a warm smile and led me inside. He sat me down on the sofa and handed me a tall glass of white wine.

"So, what's on the menu tonight, chef?" I teased lightly.

He smiled. "Do you like Italian, Olivia?"

"I love it!"

"Well, we're having pasta tonight. I'm a really good cook."

After dinner, which was about an hour later, we sat out on the patio, drinking more wine and watching the ocean crashing against the sand dune. Elliot sat close to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"Olivia, you're so beautiful," he whispered against my cheek.

I turned my head and met my lips with his. He sat our glasses down and wrapped his arms around me. As the water crashed loudly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. He scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me inside, kissing me along the way.

"Just say the word, Olivia," he said as we reached the bedroom.

I was confused. "What word?"

"Say you want me."

Without hesitation, I said, "I want you, Elliot."

"Good, because I want you, too."

He sat me down on the floor and started kissing me again slowly, cupping my face in his hands. He traced his fingers over my skin lightly, causing my body to tingle with delight. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to intermingle with mine. Hungry for more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and inched him closer to me.

Then we slowly undressed each other. Not since my ex-boyfriend has another man turned me on in a short matter of time. His awesome vanilla complexion and muscled toned body made me melt from just looking at him. Elliot lifted me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed, then he laid me down on it. He laid down besides me and, from then on, we fell into each other's arms.

"I've grown to care about you in a short matter of time, Olivia. You make my heart beat madly," he confessed as he kissed me tenderly.

"I feel the same way about you, Elliot. I haven't felt this way about a man since my ex," I replied, my voice sounding sad.

He lifted my chin with his finger. "Look at me, baby. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know how much your ex-boyfriend had hurt you. My ex-fiancee did the same thing to me. She even went far than to marry her ex. I was mad, angry, upset and humiliated for a long time. Kathy left me when I needed her the most and I'll never get over the pain and the agony she put me through."

"I can same the same about Darryl. He left me when I needed him, too; especially since I almost died. He stopped calling me, he stopped seeing me and even stopped sending me gifts. He decided he wanted to be his wife again and even moved to another state," I said angrily.

"We've both been through a lot, huh?" he chuckled.

I raised my head and kissed him lightly. "I guess so."

He captured my lips with his own, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I felt his hands rubbing my body, which made me burn up. I needed so much more so I pulled him down on top of me. With his hands, he tweaked my nipples, causing them to become rock hard. He leaned down and dropped feathery kisses all over my face; his lips touching my eyes, forehead, nose and the corner of my mouth.

"Are you sure about this, Olivia? I don't wanna rush you," he sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure," I told him without hesitation.

He parted my legs and slid inside of me slowly and completely. I gasped at the pleasurable feeling when I felt him moving in and out of me with gentle precision. I couldn't believe the difference. Elliot was slow and gentle; Darryl was fast and cold.

I moaned, feeling a major rumble tearing through my body. He nibbled on my lips lightly; sending ripples of pleasure up and down my spine and throughout the lower region of my body. With each delicious thrust, I was drowning in a cascade of sensations that left me trembling with need.

"Oh, Elliot," I moaned before he drowned me with his love. I was hit with the most powerful orgasm I ever had in my life. Elliot soon followed upon holding me tightly, his body collapsed on top of mine with so much fever.

We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. When I thought I was through with men for good, another one comes along and rescues me from another potential broken heart. What just happened just renewed my faith in love and happiness.

The next day at work, I was typing on my computer when there was a knock on the door. My secretary just went to lunch so I got up from my desk and opened the door. To my surprise, it was Darryl and he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Hello, Olivia, you look great," he said in a cool tone.

I glared at him. "What in the blue hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?!"

"Damn, woman, why did you have to bring her up?! You know how I feel about you. We were a team. I still love you, girl," he said, trying to be sweet.

I slapped him harshly. "How dare you say that?! You told me yourself that your love for me disappeared. You left me when I needed you, especially when I almost died! And, then, you remarried your wife! I can't believe you anymore, Darryl!" I exploded.

"I had to remarry Jennifer because she's pregnant. I couldn't turn my back on her. I do still love her, but I still love you. Just say the word and as soon as my wife gives birth, I'll divorce her and we can get married, sweetheart. So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Olivia?" he asked, looking determined.

"Hell no! Go home to your wife, Darryl. You can't leave her. Your child needs you and she needs you as well. Besides, I've moved on. I have someone else in my life. I don't need you anymore. I'm doing just fine without you."

"Who's the guy?" he asked, looking furious.

"You don't know him and as far as I'm concerned, you don't wanna know him. So take your flowers, take your pick-up lines and take your bullshit and leave me the hell alone! I don't ever wanna see you again!" I exclaimed.

As he walked out the door, he stopped in his and glared at me. "You'll be sorry for this, Olivia. I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Later at home, I was sitting on my couch, drinking a glass of white wine and was listening to some jazz music when there was a knock at my door. Assuming it was Darryl again, I went to the door so I can cuss him out some more. When I opened it, Elliot stood there, holding a bouquet of red roses in his arms. I smiled as I led him inside. I was so glad to see him.

"You decided to surprise me with roses, El?" I teased as I smelled the flowers.

He kissed my forehead gently, then he took me in his arms. "You're more beautiful than the roses, Liv. I brought them here so I can spread them all over your bed. How does that sound?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his broad shoulder. "Sounds sexy, El. You sure know how to take good care of me."

We ended up making sweet love on my bed with the roses spread all around us. It was the most wonderful sexual encountered I'd ever experienced.

That was four years ago. Being a doctor's wife has been amazing. I couldn't be happier. Elliot's a wonderful husband and a wonderful doctor. And, in about eight and a half months, he's gonna be a wonderful father.

His bedside manner really turns me on!

**Anyone have any ideas? Let me know! I'll be glad to put them to use!**

**Please review!**


	16. Star crossed lovers

**Chapter title: Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter Summary: Even though they were in the same field, nothing could tear them apart. And they were determined to stay together.**

**Author's note: Well, I'm back. Like I said before, I had to continue with my one shot series because I came up with brand new ideas concerning my favorite couples. And, believe me, I have plenty more in the works. Plenty more in the works. **

**And, on a more personal note, I do hope Mariska gets well soon. In case you haven't heard, she suffered a collapsed lung while on vacation, but she will appear on the show. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Elliot Stabler. If that name doesn't ring a bell to all the ladies out there, then you don't know what you're missing. He's one of the few actors to go from cute child star to Hollywood's leading man. And it didn't hurt that he's the sexiest man alive today. The man was not only gorgeous, but he's also a very talented actor who successfully withstood what's widely known as the 'child star curse'. He was successful, sexy as hell but also very humble. He was doing so well for himself.

Don't get me wrong. I grew up watching him on television. I always thought he was cute, but I never thought in a million years he'd turn out to be drop dead gorgeous. I can see why he's a chick magnet. All the girls wanna be seen with him on the red carpet.

At least I can get closer to him. I'm now adding acting to my growing resume. My skyrocketing career in the pop music industry was no accident. I've been singing since the age of four and during my high school years, I started writing and producing my own songs. Pretty soon, my demos started going around and right before I received my high school diploma, I scored a record contract.

I was on my way to the big time.

I've gained much respect in the industry for putting out quality songs and taking the direction of my career very seriously. No matter where I go, people always approach me and praise me for my hard work and dedication towards my music. I felt like I could accomplish anything now. I was eager to please my fans anyway I can.

The first time Elliot and I met was at the set of his latest movie. I was not only cast as his leading lady, but I was also picked to work on the soundtrack. It felt like dream come true to work with him and the crew. I gained new friends during the shoot and I gained some brand new fans. I felt right at home and I loved every single minute of my time spent working with them.

Shooting the moving took almost six months to get by. I was exhausted, but at the same time, I was so excited. Just being able to be in the same room with Elliot warmed my body to the core. Though we never spent any one on one time together, he was nice and sweet to me. I knew I made a new friend.

However, one fateful day in my trailer would change my life forever.

After shooting a love scene with Elliot, I was nursing a glass of red wine while resting in my trailer with my big terry bathrobe wrapped snugly around me. As I was relaxing, the door opened and Elliot came inside, looking delicious in a wife beater and a pair of faded blue jeans. I struggled to sit straight in my chair because I felt a stirring between my legs. I was so horny.

"How are you doing?" Elliot asked with a smile on his handsome face.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered nervously.

He just kept smiling at me. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Olivia. You're doing a wonderful job here. Everyone's so impressed with your performance. And, as you can see, we're all big fans of your work. I'm a very big fan of your music. I have all of your CDs. I can't believe such a powerful, strong voice comes from a small, beautiful woman like you."

I've received compliments and awards for my hard work, but never like this. Hearing those words from Elliot warmed my heart.

"Thank you, Elliot. And, I want you to know that I'm a big fan of your work as well," I replied with a grin.

"Seems like it," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, arching my eyebrow up in confusion.

"I mean, you're different from all the other girls I worked with in the past. They forget that I'm the hardest working man in Hollywood. But, for some reason, I'm forever a child star in their eyes," he explained, taking a seat on the sofa.

"And I understand that, Elliot. But, you grew out of it and became a hugely successful actor in your adulthood. That means a lot. You're getting a lot more respect," I told him.

He just smiled at me as he reached over and took my hand into his. I shivered from just the touch of his hand. The stirring I had between my legs just intensified. I thought I was gonna faint.

"Is it just me or is there something between us?" I whispered.

He got up and went over to where I was sitting. My nerves got the best of me and I was shaking in my chair. The next thing I knew, he leaned down and slanted his mouth over mine softly. I never resisted nor did I pull away. I closed my eyes and felt the sensation all over me. Before long, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up in his strong arms.

"You're amazing, Olivia," he whispered against my face as he carried me over to the sofa and laid me down on it lightly.

My heart fluttered openly in my chest and my mind reeled with so many erotic thoughts as he leaned down and started kissing me again. This time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down right on top of me. I wrapped my legs over his strong back and felt his bulging erection against my core. I started moaning out loud.

"You're so beautiful," Elliot said softly as he raised up and took his wife beater off. I marveled at the sight of him; rippling muscles just covered every inch of his awesome body. I was absolutely mesmerized.

"You're gorgeous, Elliot. I've never known someone quite like you," I gasped lightly.

He smiled as he reached over and started removing my robe. He was shocked to find that I wore nothing underneath. I was butt naked.

"Thought I'd make it easier for you," I giggled. My giggles turned into sensual moans when he engulfed my breasts in his hands and started flickering my nipples with his thumbs. I threw my head back and screamed when he leaned over and fastened his mouth around one of my nipple and started sucking them like he was a newborn baby. I ran my fingers through his short brown hair and moaned his name. He went and started sucking on my other nipple for good measure.

Elliot moved further down; kissing my stomach and allowing his tongue to enter my belly button. When he parted my legs and slipped a finger inside of my swollen opening, I lost control. I was sweating, panting and thrashing my head from side to side. My ming was reeling with passion and I was burning with desire. I never had a steady boyfriend and I only had one sexual experience in my life, but this man blew everything out of the water.

"I need you now!" I exclaimed when I was hit with the most powerful orgasm I ever had in my life.

"Are you sure, Olivia?" he asked, looking concerned.

I nodded my head slowly. He got the hint and removed his pants. After retrieving a condom from his pants' pocket and carefully placed it erect shaft of manhood, he once again moved on top of me. With nothing else coming between us, he slid inside of me. Once again, I wrapped my legs over his strong back and screamed when he started moving in and out of me with ease. I dug my fingers in his strong back and hissed when he lifted my legs and pounded deeper and deeper into me.

"Oh God," I moaned when I felt a staggering release rumbling in the pit of my stomach. I never thought in a million years that the sexiest man in Hollywood would be making love to me. My biggest dream was to be with him. Who would've thought we'd end up like this?

With the couch creaking beneath us and the trailer rocking back and forth, Elliot picked up his pace and hammered into me harder. I thrashed my head from side to side and broke put into a sweat because the pleasure was beginning to be too much. I thought I was gonna die from the all the passion and excitement he was giving me. I never wanted this to end.

But we were tired. Tired of all the passion that engulfed us. When the time came, we both reached our respective peaks at the same time. Elliot and I held each other close to relive the aftermath.

"That was amazing. You were amazing," he said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you so much. You were amazing as well," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"I just want you to know that I wasn't using you, but you know we can't be together. At least, for the time being," he informed me.

I sat up right away. "Don't tell me you're married with children!"

"No, I'm not married and I don't have any children. It's just that everyone's not too keen with two big powerful players in Hollywood being together. Furthermore, my publicist and my agent made me out to be unattached. They believe my career is more important than my love life," he explained.

"That's crazy and you know it. Why can't we be together? We're human beings," I complained. We were both up and dressed in no time.

"Believe me, Liv, I would nothing more than to be with you, but if we're seen together, my PR people will have fit," he replied.

I still couldn't believe he told me this when we were just sharing passion with each other. It was like he was ripping my heart right out of my chest and I couldn't do a damn to stop it. My mind was numb with so much pain and I couldn't breathe. That's what I get for being so naive.

Life went on. We finished the movie as scheduled and we went our separate ways. He had several talk shows appearances to make while I prepared to go on tour. My latest album not only went to number one on the pop charts but it also sold 9 million copies in the US alone. I was extremely proud of my album and the hard work displayed. I was ready to embark on a whole new journey.

Sitting in my dressing room, fresh tears started forming in my eyes as I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection looking right back at me. I kept thinking about Elliot and the beautiful passion we shared back in my trailer. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I knew I couldn't keep dwelling on the past forever. He made it clear that he doesn't wanna be with me. I need to move on.

When I was on stage, my fans clapped and cheered for me. Tears of joy started falling from my eyes as I started singing my ass off. For the next several hours, my fans were treated to some of the best performances of my life. I sang from the bottom of my heart. I was still thinking about Elliot, but I somehow managed to push him in the back of my mind. I had no other choice but to forget him.

When I finished, more and more tears started falling from my eyes. I just gave the performance of my life and I was so happy.

As I started walking off the stage, I could hear the thunderous cheers and applause from my fans. My lips curved into a small smile because I knew I did plenty justice out here. I made my fans extremely proud.

Sweating profusely, I walked inside my dressing room and was noticed a bouquet of lilies siting on the table. I smiled brightly because I knew who sent them.

"I never thought I would be able to see you again," I said softly.

Elliot appeared from the shadows a moment later. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you, Olivia," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed deeply. "I missed you, too."

"I decided to follow my heart. Olivia, I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried."

I turned around in his arms so I could see him. "Let's leave it in the past, Elliot, and move forward to the future. Our future."

And I meant it. As our lips molded together, I was truly happy!

**More coming soon! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	17. A love so true

**Thought I was finished with this story here? Don't think so. I have a lot more in the works and sure enough, I have a new story here. I love writing these types of stories because you don't have to put a lot of thought into them. Besides, I have several more in the works.**

**Chapter title: A Love So True**

**Chapter summary: Olivia has found the man of her dreams after a hard and miserable life. Elliot's her hero in more ways than one.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Elliot pulled away from me, gasping for breath. His skin glistened with sweat and he had a wicked smile on his gorgeous face. Oh yeah, he was once again oh, so satisfied, as was I. Our sex life is the greatest.

I was totally satisfied.

"Olivia, we've been married for almost two years and everyday, you're coming up with brand new ways to surprise me," he chuckled as he reached over and pulled me into his strong arms. He kissed my forehead gently as I snuggled close to him.

I giggled. "Well, you know me. I've always had a trick up my sleeve."

"More for me to love, baby," he beamed as we got comfortable on the bed and snuggled close together. He immediately fell asleep, but I didn't go to sleep right away, especially after the vicious and intense way we made love. Even after nine years of dating and a year and a half of marriage, I still get butterflied in my stomach when it comes to my husband.

Elliot Joshua Stabler was and still is the best thing that ever happened to me. He came to my rescue when I was going through some really rough times in my life. I didn't have a normal, happy childhood. I grew up in a broken home. My father was abusive, my mother was a drunker stupor and my oldest brother was committing some serious crimes, since he moved out. I used to go to school everyday with cuts and bruises all over my body and I came up with all kinds of excuses on why I'm always hurt; because my father threatened to do much worse to me if I said anything. No way I was gonna end up dead.

During my teenage years, I pretty much kept to myself. I didn't have any friends to talk to because I wasn't allowed to have them, thanks to my father. My mother died from alcohol poisoning when I was fourteen and my brother wounded up in jail for a murder rap, so left me to deal with more of my father's wrath. I had to go to school everyday wearing oversized shirts, sunglasses and baggy pants to cover up my bruises and to keep quiet about them. Furthermore, my father threatened to kill me if I told anyone what's been going on at home. He didn't wanna end up in the slammer.

One day in particular, I was walking home from school when someone came up behind me and knocked me down on the ground. I screamed out in pain as the person proceeded to beat the holy hell out of me.

"Please stop!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" he roared. I managed to look up long enough to see who was attacking me. I was completely stunned when I looked into the eyes of my very own father!

"Daddy! Don't do this!" I screamed.

"Didn't I say shut up?!" he screamed as he kicked me in my face, knocking me out cold.

The next time I woke up, I was laying in the hospital bed. I picked up a hand mirror and looked at myself. I wasn't surprised to see the cuts and bruises on my face. Tears started falling from my brown eyes as I put the mirror back down on the table and buried my face in my hands. My heart was broken and my ego was bruised. I couldn't believe my own father tried to kill me in broad daylight. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him.

However, my mood changed when the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life waked in, looking so good in scrubs. My mouth went dry when I saw him.

"You must be Olivia Benson. I'm doctor Elliot Stabler and I was the one who treated you," he said in a soothing tone.

I just nodded my head. I was speechless.

"You're a very lucky young woman, Ms. Benson. You would've been dead if someone hadn't found you. You have some contusions on your face, some broken ribs and bruises on your arms. You'll be good as new in no time," he explained.

"W-what about my father? What happened to him?" I stammered.

He looked at him with a smile. "He's in jail, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I have a friend, who happens to be an attorney, and he's doing everything he can to make sure your father goes to jail for a long time."

I leaned back against the bed and sighed deeply. Even though my father's in jail now, I knew it was only a matter of time before he seeks revenge against me. You don't know my father very well; he'd always make good on his words.

However, my father was the least of my concerns. I was too busy thinking about Elliot Stabler and the powerful impact he had on me already. I'd never had a boyfriend so the feelings I had for him was pretty over whelming. I also realized that I could never have him. He's probably married and has a slew of children around.

The next several weeks proved to be uneventful. I got out of the hospital and started going to counseling. My father was charged with assault and attempted murder. During court proceedings, he saw me and immediately started making idle threats against me. I shrunk back in fear because I knew he'd make good on his threats. My father was pissed because he realized I was sick and tired of getting hurt by him. And since my mother's death and my brother's incarceration, I was the only person who had to endure his wrath.

However, even I wasn't prepared for what my father had planned. A few weeks later, during the trial, he blatantly lied to the judge by saying I was mentally handicapped and I didn't know what I was doing when I got him arrested. I was sitting in the courtroom in complete and utter shock. I was so embarrassed and humiliated.

However, the judge wasn't fooled. After my father was found guilty of all the charges that was brought up against him. He got up to 25 years for his troubles. I was relieved that I won't have to endure any more pain for my father. However, since I don't have anyone in my life, I had to fend for myself.

I never thought I would see Elliot again, but we ran into each other at a diner where I worked a month later. He turned out to be a regular customer, so to be able to be his server was an incredible feat, even for me as a person.

"Hello Elliot," I said in a cool tone.

He looked up at me and smiled right away. "Olivia, it's so good to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really good. As you can see, I work here while I'm going to school. A friend of mine and I share an apartment a couple of block from here, even though I have my own car," I explained.

"That's good. I'm so glad to hear that you're doing well for yourself. So, what about your father? What happened to him?" he asked.

I sighed. "He's in jail. I haven't seen him since he got convicted. But, he wants to se me, however, I want nothing to do with him. He has hurt me long enough," I replied softly.

Realizing that I had to get back to work, I took his order (while exchanging small talk and smiles, of course) and went my merry way. I couldn't stop smiling because I couldn't believe my own doctor came here and made pleasant conversation with little ole me. In fact, when I went to the table to start cleaning up, I noticed a piece of paper laying alongside a five dollar bill. I picked it up and my smile grew even bigger.

He wrote his phone number down.

I called him as soon as I got home later that night. We've talked extensively for three and a half hours. When I finally got off the phone, I danced around the living room like an idiot because I was so damn giddy and happy.

Months went by. Then a year. Then another year. Elliot and I were pretty much inseparable. Even though he was older than me, he sure didn't act like it. It was easier for me to tell him about my life because he went through something similar. He grew up with an abusive father, a career-obsessed mother and his older brother and sister treated him like he didn't exist. When he turned 18, he cut them out of his life and moved far away from them. He was determined to have a better life and he did by proving his shunning family wrong.

I was so proud of him.

Elliot and I kept dating steadily when I got a letter in the mail. Not surprisingly, it was my father demanding I go up there and visit him. I never answered him because I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore after what he did to me. I mean, come on, the man attacks me out of nowhere, in broad daylight and he expects me to go there, visit him and act like everything's all fine and dandy?! I don't think so!

However, knowing my father, he refused to let this go. He actually took me to court and tried to get the judge to order me to visit him regularly. I was outraged. I blew up at my father; telling him that I hate him for hurting me and that I hated him for trying to kill me. With Elliot by my side, I told the court about the mental, physical and verbal abuse I suffered throughout my entire childhood. It didn't take the judge long to once again see through my father's acts and quickly threw his case out. I won't hear from him ever again.

I was finally free of him.

Eight years later, Elliot and I were still going strong. To celebrate, he took me on a romantic cruise to the Bahamas. It was absolutely gorgeous seeing the ocean at night, especially with the moon and the stars cascading over the crystal clear water. As Elliot and I stood outside the deck with our arms around each other, he pulled away abruptly and got down on one knee.

"El, what are you doing?" I gasped loudly.

He smiled. "Something I should've done since the moment I first saw you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking confused.

"Olivia, when I saw you the first time, I knew you were the woman I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. And seeing you so broken hurt me inside. I vowed that I was gonna be the first man to put a smile on your face. And, now, eight years later, you're still smiling. And I hope to keep putting a smile on that beautiful face. Olivia Nicole Benson, I love you with everything I have in me. Will you marry me and be my lover, best friend and partner forever?"

I was speechless. Fresh tears started falling from my brown eyes. My heart started pounding furiously when he slid the diamond engagement ring on my finger. No words came out of my mouth, so I just nodded my heard and smiled despite my tears staining my face.

Then, after he finally stood up, we kissed under the pale moonlight.

When we got back to our room, we couldn't wait another minute to celebrate our engagement. Soon as the door closed behind us, we were all over each other. Before long, clothes were scattered all over the floor and we ended up on the bed with our arms around each other; baring all.

Elliot and I got home a few days later and we immediately started planning our wedding. We wanted to be married as soon as possible, so we knew we wanted to happen. We spared no expensive detail and our location.

Everything was right in place.

Two months later, Elliot and I exchanged wedding vows in a beautiful garden wedding ceremony. When the minister pronounced us husband and wife, we kissed under the same pale moonlight as when we kissed when we were on the cruise. White doves were released in the air and flickering candles gave us a warm glow.

Now, as I lay in the warm cocoon of my loving husband's arms, I began to reflect on my life and where I am now. It took me a long time to realize that everything I wanted in life was staring at me the entire time.

There is a such thing as a love so true.

And I'm glad I found it!

**More in the next chapter! Send some suggestions. I'll be glad to put them in good use!**

**Please review!**


	18. Wife swap

**Well, I'm back in the swing of things concerning this series. I did mention I have several more in the works and you're in luck; I have a brand new one for you today. Hope you like this one.**

**Chapter title: Wife Swap**

**Chapter summary: She wanted out of a nightmare. So when an opportunity knocked, she came ready and willing. However, what she didn't count on is falling in love.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I wanted out of this nightmare.

I didn't wanna believe there was a chance for me to get out of that miserable existence I lived in, however, my abusive husband wasn't gonna let me go. I married him right out of high school because I was also living with him at the time. I came from a broken home. My father left when I was eight and my mother was emotionally, verbally and mentally abusive. She was also neglectful. When I turned 16, she kicked me out of the house abruptly because she didn't wanna deal with me anymore.

However, I wasn't living in the streets for very long. Damian, my boyfriend at the time, took me in. He had his own place and even had a steady job, so I had a roof over my head, I was able to eat and I was also clean. Damian made sure that I went to school and stay out of trouble. I wasn't in love with him, but he took care of me and I'm grateful for it.

Two weeks after I graduated from high school, we were married in a civil ceremony. Since my mother won't let me move back home, this was my only option. At that point, I've grown to love Damian and even told him so.

However, he never returned his feelings for me.

And that's when things started crumbling. Already.

For one, when I told him I wanted to back to school, he laughed right in my face. Secondly, he has a habit of not coming straight home from work. I couldn't even check his cell phone for any suspicious calls because he's always leave it with his friends. I'd lay away at night waiting for him but he wouldn't come home for days.

Finally, I confronted him about his late nights. We got into a huge fight until he did something totally unexpected.

He hit me.

Hard.

I was stunned. I had tears in my eyes. I looked at him and he had the most coldest, menacing smile on his face. Slowly, I backed away from him; realizing that he could do so much worse to me if I stayed where I was. That's when I knew the god-awful truth.

He used me.

He used me for his own personal pleasure.

The worse part is there was no way out for me. Damian threatened to kill me if I called the police and if I left him. Which is why when I saw an ad in a newspaper, looking for a woman who's willing to swap for a week with another wife, I saw my chance to get out. Damian wasn't even at home much anymore, so there's no need for me to ask him for permission.

I answered the ad, thinking nothing more of it. However, I got a call from them a few days later and informed me that they found someone I could switch places with. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't wait to leave this place, even it's only for one week.

However, I didn't expect Damian to come home. I was packing my things and getting ready to go because a limo was coming to pick me up soon. He barged into the bedroom and saw me packing. Yeah, he was pissed.

"Going somewhere?" he sneered.

I didn't look at him. "Yes. I think we need to be away from each other for a while."

He came up behind me. I could feel the stinky, alcoholic breath at the back of my neck. I shivered but I kept my cool. I couldn't wait to get away from him.

"You have someone else?!" he said in a low, menacing tone.

"Don't go there with me, Damian. I'm not in the mood for you to pull that double standard bullshit with me because I'm not in the fucking mood. I married you because I fell in love with you. Now, all of a sudden, you wanna act like a husband? Please," I scoffed as I grabbed my bags and walked out of the bedroom, with my husband trailing close behind.

"Damn it, Olivia, when did you grow a backbone?!" he snapped.

"When you started hitting me and using me for your own personal pleasure. Let's face it; you don't love me. You never loved me! Now I'm beginning to realize if marrying you was the best thing that ever happened to me or if it's a mistake," I said as I walked out the door. As I got into the limo, I realized that standing up to my husband actually felt good. When my week is over with, I'm contemplating filing for divorce.

As far as I'm concerned, I was pretty much done with him.

The ride to the woman's place was long so I was able to get some much needed sleep. When I finally woke up, I was shocked to discover that I was swapping with a rich wife. I was in for one amazing week.

"Hello," a stunning looking woman called out to me.

I got out of the limo and shook the woman's hand. "Hello, my name is Olivia Benson."

"Kathy Malone. So this is where you'll be staying for a week. Yes, you're gonna be living the good life," she joked, smiling at me.

"Yeah. Well, you'll be living in an apartment. I must warn you the condition there is not good," I honestly told her.

Kathy shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay. Living somewhere else for a week is a refreshing change for me. My husband and I are on the outs, anyway. We don't get along anymore."

"You got it better than me. My husband's never at home and when he does come home, he tends to be abusive," I said sadly.

"I'll avoid him as much as possible," she told me as she grabbed her things and left, leaving me alone in this big beautiful home. And I mean it's beautiful.

God, I was definitely gonna have fun staying here. This was amazing.

An hour later, as I was drinking coffee in the kitchen, the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life walked in. Tall, built and handsome with the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life. My dead beat husband couldn't hold a candle to this fine piece of candy here. Kathy was a very lucky woman.

"You must be Olivia Benson. I'm Elliot Stabler and I'm looking forward to spending the week with you," he said, smiling at me. Oh, God, his smile was gorgeous. I was lost in him already and I just met the man.

Damn.

"Thank you. Your home is beautiful," I said breathlessly.

"Would you like a tour so I can tell you what I do for a living?" he asked in a sultry tone.

I stood up and wiped my hands. "Listen, there's something you should know about me. For one, I'm a married person myself with a dead end job and an abusive husband. Two, I live in an apartment. And, three, I answered an ad concerning this."

"I know all of that, Olivia. Kathy told me everything before she left," he replied.

"She did?" I asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. She's been wanting to do this for a long time, but I didn't wanna do it at first. One of the main reasons why our marriage lost its luster is because I work a lot and she wants to do what she wants to do, even if it's out of her comfort zone. To further my point, we're two different people. We're complete strangers to each other. That's why we stopped having sex; in fact, she's staying in a separate bedroom on the other side of the house," he explained.

"El, you're gorgeous as sin. Kathy has lost her damn mind!" I exclaimed, which made him laugh.

"Well, her loss is your gain, huh?" he grinned, which made me blush. He was so easy to talk to and he completely understands me, which is something I never got from Damian.

As Elliot showed me around his gorgeous home, I broke down and told him about my husband and the life I was living. I told him about my past and how I went from bad to worse. He listened to me and assured me that I'm a beautiful woman and I deserve much better. I knew in my heart I was falling in love with him already.

Nightfall came and as I was laying in this beautiful king sized bed, it started raining heavily outside. When it started thundering and lightening, I got really scared. Without thinking, I jumped out of bed and ran out of the guest room. I didn't even look when I went into another room and jumped into bed; not realizing that doing that would change my life forever.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, looking shocked to see me in bed beside him.

"I-I'm sorry for being in here, but I'm scared of thunder and lightening, El. It's been that way since I was a kid," I told him.

He smiled. "Well, looks like I get the opportunity to take really good care of you."

Before I had to react, he slanted his mouth on mine ruthlessly. His lips were so soft and warm, it's like his lips melted on mine effortlessly.

God, I wanted him to kiss me forever.

His hands slid across my lingerie clad body, making me tremble under his tender touch. Hungrily, he ripped the lingerie off my heated body and proceeded to touch and tease my breasts; his thumbs flickering my nipples with tenderness and care. He kept on kissing me, his tongue searching the inner recesses of my mouth. His hand reached down and started fondling my core. I moaned in his mouth; needing so much more now. My husband never touched me like this; hell, he never touched me at all. I realized the only reason he married me is because he didn't have anything better to do. He was bored as hell.

Elliot kept kissing me as he moved on top of me and parted my legs with his large, calloused hands. A strangled moan escaped my lips when he slowly and carefully slid inside of me. Wrapping my legs over his strong back, I braced myself and felt him move in and out of me. Is Kathy crazy? How could she go one day without having this sexy looking man in her bed on a nightly basis?! It didn't matter, though, because he's all mine.

He started out slow, but he soon picked up the pace. Before long, I found his rhythm and moved right along with him. Our movements were frantic, languid and heated. I never felt anything like this before. Since Damian has kept finding other women to mess with, it's only right for me to find someone else to please me. And, boy, I did.

When the time came, we both reached our respective peaks at the same time. We fell asleep in each other's arms, reveling in the beautiful aftermath. I never wanted to leave and I'm certain he doesn't want me to leave as well. But we both know it was bound to happen when my week is over and done with.

During my stay, Elliot took me shopping, took me where he worked and we had romantic dinners at the most elegant restaurants in two. Our nights were filled with intense, passionate lovemaking. Every time we make love, it seems we couldn't get enough of each other.

On my very last night staying here, I wanted to do something special for him. Instead of going out to eat, I decided to cook him dinner. With the help of his maid, we went shopping and got everything I needed for tonight's menu.

God, it's gonna be so hard to leave everything behind when I got back home tomorrow.

"Olivia, dinner was delicious. I never knew you could cook," Elliot told me, smiling.

I grinned. "I taught myself when I was very young. Growing up with no one around to take care of me, I had to fend for myself."

"Liv, I don't wanna see you go," he said out of the blue.

I nodded my head slowly. "I don't wanna go, either, but you're married to Kathy and I'm still married to Damian. Besides, even though she's not here, what if she wants you back? And, my husband's not gonna give me a divorce. For one, there's no money and two, he's crazy. He'll kill me first before he decides to give me one."

"Liv, there's something I need to tell you. For one, Kathy and I are legally separated and two, I've fallen in with you," he confessed, which made me cry. I got up, went over to where he was sitting and sat down on his lap.

"I've fallen in love with you, too," I finally admitted. He leaned over and kissed me; first slowly, then more passionately. Moving to the bedroom wasn't an option, so we ended up making love on the dining room table.

The very next day proved to be dreadful. Elliot and I had to say goodbye. As he walked me towards the limo, though, two police officers showed up and informed us that Kathy was in the hospital with a broken back. I gasped in shock because I never thought Damian could be this violent. I knew our sham of a marriage was over and done with.

When I finally got home, he was waiting for me. And he was angry.

"So you decided to come back where you belong, huh?!" he seethed.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Damian. I'm just here to get the rest of my things. I realized that our marriage was a sham and we need to end this," I simply said.

He slammed his fist down on the table. "You're not going anywhere, you stupid bitch! You're my wife! It's not over until I say it's over! You had your fun over in rich man's land, now it's time to save our fucking marriage!"

"There's nothing to save. Face facts, Damian; we weren't to be. Besides, I can't be with you after what you did to Kathy. What happened, tried to get at her and she wasn't having it so you broke her back?!" I snapped.

Damian lunged at me and tackled me down on the floor. He started ripping my shirt off, but I tried to fight him off. He was drunk. How can he NOT see that?!

"No rich man's gonna take what's mine!" he roared as he kept ripping my clothes off. However, my saving grace came in and rescued me from my husband's near brutal assault. Elliot brought me back over to his place, where he tenderly bathed me and made sure I was okay. I still can't believe my husband tried to rape me.

Two years later, I finally found true happiness. Elliot and I have been married for a year and we're insanely happy. Kathy eventually recovered from her back injury and agreed to give Elliot an amicable divorce and they parted as friends. Damian, however, wouldn't budge. Even though he's behind bars, he still won't give me one. Elliot loved me enough to get me a quickie divorce when we vacationed in the Dominican Republic. We were married soon after.

I'm finally free from the nightmare I endured. I'm living good with the man I love!

**More coming soon! Let me your ideas! **

**Please review!**


	19. Slipping through my fingers?

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Your ideas and inspirations have kept me updating more and more. I have so much more in the works and don't think for a second your ideas won't go into vain. I plan on putting them to good use in the near future.**

**Chapter title: Slipping Through My Fingers**

**Chapter summary: After being heartbroken by the man she thought loved her, Olivia struggles to get her life back on track. Luckily, a handsome waiter comes along and heals her broken heart.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I thought I had it all.

I was 21 years old and living my dream.

However, things didn't turn out right for me in the end. My husband and I were married very young. We ran away together because my abusive father forbade me from seeing him again. I was graduating from high school and was anxious to start college and live my life, by my father had other plans. He wanted me to stay at home and take care of him since my mother died. Austin, my boyfriend at the time, offered me an opportunity to get out of a bad situation by asking me to marry him. I was already in love with him anyway, so without hesitation, I said yes.

My father was absolutely furious when he heard the news. I had no idea that he had something to do with my eventual divorce later on. For the first year of our marriage, Austin and I weren't on the best of terms concerning our relationship. I tried to make my marriage work, but my husband's mood changed after we exchanged vows.

In the short time we were married, Austin became my father all over again.

Things got even worse when he started cheating on me. I was pregnant with our first child, but I also had some major emotional problems to contend with. Furthermore, Austin and I were fighting constantly about his late nights and his tendency to not be at home for several days at a time. Finally, my worst fear came true when I got a phone call from one of Austin's lovers and she told me that she's also pregnant with his child.

At that point, my whole world shattered around me.

I'll never forget the day my divorce decree became final. Austin came up to me and told me he wanted nothing to do with me and our baby. He even made cruel comments about not being the father. He was doing all this to make himself feel better about the situation.

I was already a complete mess. However, when I discovered that his lawyer was none other than my father, that was it. I was done. They were in on it together.

And it worked. Big time.

Since then, I was forced to move out of the apartment my now ex-husband and I shared. However, I found another apartment on the other side of town and it didn't take me very long to find one. I also started working to support myself and my baby because I knew Austin wasn't gonna pay child support. Besides, with him and his new wife (the one who was also pregnant) being very happy, I was completely left out in the dust.

However, tragedy struck. I was experiencing stomach pains and I was bleeding very badly. A passing neighbor noticed I needed some help, so he was kind enough to get the ambulance for me.

When I arrived at the hospital, I passed out from the pain I was going through. When I finally woke up, I was hooked up on so much morphine, it wasn't even funny. I placed my hands on my belly, hoping to feel little flutters in my stomach.

I got the shock of my life.

I felt absolutely nothing. My baby didn't move.

I lost my child. I lost the only thing that really mattered to me.

For months, I didn't do anything. I stayed in bed, feeling absolutely nothing but numbness and pain. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even think straight because my mind was warped with painful images of my unborn baby. I never got the chance to know the sex of it or even name it, which made it even more painful. I didn't know how to live again. That day changed my life forever.

To make matters worse, my ex-husband sent me a letter a month later, explaining that he was glad I didn't have the baby because he didn't want me going after him for child support and other things. I tore the letter up and threw it away. I was already hurting from losing my baby, but to hear Austin say he was glad my unborn child was dead added insult to injury.

Another low point in my life came when my damn father showed up at my apartment a few weeks later; demanding that I'd come home because I can't take care of myself and I needed to be back where I belong. I told him, flat out, that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore after what he had done to me. He had hurt me long enough, so I slammed the door right in his face and never looked back.

Realizing that standing up to my father made me feel more alive in a long damn time, I got up and decided to start living again. Since my ex decided to move on with his life, I decided to move on with mine as well. I still have a lot of living to do.

I started working again, went back to school and put myself back on the dating scene. I'm in no rush to have a serious relationship right now because I'm in the beginning of my healing process. I need to learn how to love myself before I can give my heart to someone else. The last thing I need is to give my heart to someone so quickly and then get my heart broken once again.

"Olivia, check out that fine looking man walking in," my co-worker and best friend Alex Cabot said to me, pointing to that gorgeous creature who just walked passed us with a huge smile on his face.

Alex and I actually met in class one day, after we ended up sitting next to each other and we've been close ever since. She, too, was going through some rough times in her life.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, looking curious.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch that he's taking this class as well," she told me.

"Are you gonna go over there and talk to him?" I asked, even though I know she has a boyfriend now.

"Maybe. But I'm gonna try to get him to talk to you," Alex beamed.

I narrowed my brown eyes at her. "Why would he wanna talk to me?"

"Because you're beautiful, smart and talented," she replied.

I sighed deeply. "I'm not ready to go that route right now. I'm finally getting my life together and though I'm casually dating, I'm in no rush to get serious with anyone. Besides, my father and my ex are still making my life a living hell. And, for all we know, he could be married and has a slew of kids somewhere."

Alex didn't say another word because she knew that talking about my father and Austin was still a sore for me to speak about. I don't wanna even think about them anymore.

After class, Alex and I decided to grab some lunch at a local restaurant since neither one of us has to work today. To my dismay and, sure enough, my stupid ex was there and he looked like a lost little boy. I paid him no mind because I wanted nothing to do with him after everything he and my father had done to me. I didn't bother talking to him so I kept walking away.

However, Austin saw me and got pissed. He came at me and grabbed my arm roughly. That caught everyone's attention.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve coming here!" he hissed angrily.

I snatched my arm away from him. "I was minding my own fucking business when I saw you again! Now what the fuck do you want?!"

His face darkened. "You ruined my life, you stupid little cunt! My wife left me and took our child with her! I'm not allowed to see her! If hadn't married your stupid ass in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess! I knew I should've made sure you didn't have the baby because that would've ruined my life even more! Your father was right about one thing, though: you're nothing more than a stupid, gullible bitch!"

I raised my had up and slapped him hard across his face. Everyone in the restaurant gave me a standing ovation as I felt tears forming in my brown eyes. It felt so good to be able to stand up for myself for a damn change. Austin rubbed his face and kept glaring at me, but, instead of responding, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the restaurant.

"That was amazing, Olivia!" Alex exclaimed as she approached me with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled right back. "I know. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I don't know what I ever saw in him in the first place."

"Honey, don't even worry about him anymore. He's not worth your time and energy. Now, let's have some lunch and then we can go shopping," she told with a grin on her face. Shopping is one of our favorite things to do when we're not working.

I walked into my apartment after a long day and I just wanted to relax and unwind. Just when I was about to sit down, someone knocked on the door. Groaning with annoyance, I went to the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked. I looked through the peephole and my heart started beating madly.

It was that sexy man I saw in class!

"Are you Olivia Benson? You left something back at the restaurant where I work," he told me.

I opened the door and smiled at him. He smiled back and handed over my wallet that I left behind.

"Thank you so much for bringing it to me," I said softly.

"It's no problem. Oh, and nothing was taken. I made sure of it," he assured me.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Elliot Stabler. People just call me El for short," he replied.

"Well, El, can I cook you some dinner as a way for me to thank you?" I asked. I still couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him. I mean, look at him!

"You don't have to go through that much trouble, Olivia. Most people would just thank me and be on their way," he said honestly.

"I know. But I want to. Besides, my best friend and I saw you in class today and she wanted to get you to talk to me anyway," I confessed, blushing something terrible.

"Oh, really? Well, it's a good thing I came here, huh?" he said with a coy smile on his handsome face. I stepped aside and allowed him to come inside.

For the next several months, Elliot and I gotten really close. We had so much in common. Elliot was a recent divorcee himself. He explained to me that after he caught his wife in bed with her ex and having to learn that she was pregnant, he took her to the cleaners (meaning divorce court) and made sure she didn't get anything. Her ex ended up leaving her to raise the baby by herself (which was later revealed that he, too, wasn't the father), so she ended up moving back home with her family.

It was clear that my heart was healing and I'm now ready and free to love again. Elliot was amazing and he treated me with so much respect that I've fallen in love with him. I made my intentions known one night when he invited me over for dinner.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked me softly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing bad if that's what you're worried about. El, I haven't felt this way about anyone since my divorce."

He reached over and grabbed my hand gently. "I know how you feel, Liv. But you won't have to worry about me hurting you. We're in this together. I love you, Livvie."

Tears started forming in my brown eyes. "I love you, too, El."

He leaned over and started kissing me gently, but passionately. Before long, I fell into his strong embrace. We kept kissing as we made out way to the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this, Liv?" he asked, looking concerned.

I leaned over and kissed him passionately. "I'm sure. I'm ready. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We made love right there, in the bedroom with the glow of the flickering candles giving us an intimate glow and bringing us much more closer together. Elliot was gentle, loving, caring and tender with me. I never felt anything like this before in my life.

He held in his strong arms all through the night. When the morning sun peeled through the window of his bedroom, he was still there; laying right next to me.

Three years later, as Elliot and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife under the pale moonlight, Austin and my father never gave me much as a thought anymore. They were now a distant and forgettable memory. I was now free to be able to enjoy my newfound happiness.

And I wouldn't have it any other way!

**More coming soon! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
